Fate Grand X-Over (old)
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: (Set after FGO Part 1) Following the win against Goetia, Chaldea has worked on upgrading themselves in preparation against future threats. Thus, they found a new threat for their world's future, which came from an unknown source outside of their own world. Will Gudao, Gudako and their Servants combat this reality-level threat?
1. The World Outside Worlds

The World Outside Worlds

[DISCLAIMER: This story is past beyond the first arc of Fate/Grand Order, so spoilers are a given. Also, this is a massive x-over with FGO as its primary theme, so if nobody likes x-over, I am sorry, but this story isn't for you. Please keep your hate comment to yourself. Also, bad writing.]

Chaldea Security Organization.

A non-profitable organization created with the mix of both magecraft and science as a way for humanity to survive extinction.

First made to investigate the cause of said catastrophe, Chaldea soon becomes one organization with the sole purpose of stopping any singularity within histories of mankind from changing and damaging the flow of time.

But now this operation becomes bigger, branching to other worlds as more singularities happened outside of their own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Common Master Gudao Tomiya, Common Master Gudako Tomiya," a female is seen sitting at her desk, smiling as she sees two people standing before her, "You two are now going to be transferred to the Outer Division."

The orange-haired girl, Gudako Tomiya, questions her, "Outer Division? Never heard of that."

"It is a new division made by Chaldea. Recently the R&D Division has finally able to upgrade the Chaldeas system thanks to the research made by the late Dr. Roman that was found recently. Because of that, the Chaldeas is able to predict even further into the future, as far as hundreds of millions of years."

The black-haired male sighs out loud, rubbing his temple, "Let me guess, one billion years into the future the Earth is going to be destroyed."

"It is cliché, I would admit that," the female nods, still sporting a smile, "But this is different this time around."

Gudako wonders, tilting her head, "Meaning?"

"Before explaining even further, I would love it if you two know that the information that shall be given to you is going to be confidential. Only those within the newly started division may know of this."

The two nods, gulping as they are ready for whatever the information is that deserves such secrecy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Errgghh…."

Hot…

Very hot…

Gudao opens up his eyes.

Eh?

He quickly stands up, pulling himself up as he looks around to where he is right now.

Gudao sees a bed in this room, and a desk nearby.

This is his room.

"Gudako!" he moves close to other bed.

His twin's bed is right there.

But she isn't around. Where is she?

Why is this room so dark? This place is hot even. What happened to the air-conditioner?

He moves toward the door, pressing a button.

Nothing happened.

Wait, the door isn't open up. Why?

He keeps on pressing the button. He then proceeds to punch it, but nothing happens.

"Of all time…" he mumbles, pulling out a gem from his pocket.

BOOOM!

The gem explodes as soon as it is put close the door, breaking the door open.

Gudao quickly jumps out of the room, now stumbles into the corridor.

"Wha-," he found himself startled by the scenery of the outside.

The place is so dark, not to mention it looks so dirty.

As if nobody has ever clean this place up.

"Wait…" he mutters, "I know where I am right now…"

He quickly turns around, now running forward as he moves along the corridor.

Gudao finally reaches the end of it seeing the light at the end of it and steps to where his journey ends.

He now sees something really bizarre.

He sees that he is standing on a platform made up of floors, but branching upward, downward and all over the place across the vast space as if he is outside.

The space has nothing but dark blue around it, except for a white sun above it.

He alos notices something filled with mana focused on where he stands, as he quickly moves away from there. Whatever that thing is, he is pretty sure standing there is a bad idea.

Okay, now he has no idea where he is right now.

He remembers something; a memory from before…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[FLASHBACK]

"The research did by Dr. Roman is an extensive one. He is making sure that when we found ourselves in a better position if we ever to face the same problem with King Goetia before he passed away."

The older female now pulling out files, putting them before the two, "As you should know, Dr. Roman, I mean, Solomon himself is a Grand Caster, and having that class means he is capable of seeing the future as far as he could. He did sees another catastrophe, thus why he puts more into researching the Chaldeas and the Fate's systems' capabilities. This Division is made because of those researches and findings he made."

"I don't get it…" Gudao mutters.

"Chaldeas has pinpointed that the end of the world is due in both few years to come and in the next millions of years."

Gudako raises her eyebrow, "Da Vinci-sensei, your statement is contradicting. How come one world can be destroyed in two different times?"

She shakes her head, "I don't really get it either, but that's what Chaldeas had told us."

Gudao now springs a question, "What about the singularity that is causing it."

"That is even worse. We found that the cause happens not within this world, but other worlds."

"You mean like, alternate dimension?"

"I mean like, Kaleidoscope."

Gudako now turns serious, "Second Magic? Are you saying that somewhere, in a different world unlike ours, something happened that put _our_ world to an end?"

Da Vinci nods, "True, and you two will be one of the few Masters authorized for this kind of missions."

Gudao quickly speaks up, "Wait, wait, back up! Why us? There are at least 10 higher-ranked Masters in here, and one of them is ranked Cause by the Mage's Association."

"Well, you two seems to have a good potential in becoming both Masters and magi it seems. Not to mention, you have been doing some sort of extra works ever since you two are here, right?"

Gudako snickers, "It's not like we have any other choice. We are just Commons after all. Unlike our Cause-senpai, we are not the one who saved the world from those demon pillars."

Da Vinci is still smiling at them, "Really? But I've heard from Zeltretch something about dragons and devils and some other stuff I couldn't understand. He holds quite an impression on you two."

At that moment, the twins tensed up, with each of their minds filled with variation of 'Curse you, Zeltretch!'

"Either way, do not worry about doing your first job and not having a Servant. She will be coming with you."

The door behind them opens up, with a girl of light purple hair, wearing a pair of glasses and a white coat around her, looking at them with a smile, "Good morning, senpai."

Gudako is a bit annoyed by her words, "Mashu-senpai, why are you still insisted on calling us that? You are not 'left with few years to live' anymore, right?"

"Sorry, it's just a force of habit," the girl named Mashu chuckles.

Gudao now wonders, "You will be working with us? What about Ritsuka-senpai?"

"He… will be busy for a really long time…" Mashu somehow loses her smile, pouting away.

Gudako just stares at her, "Did he accept all of the chocolates from all of those female Servants during the last Valentine again?"

"He just… really loves chocolates…"

Mashu quickly shakes her head, "Anyway, I will be helping out with you two as your primary Servant, so please do not ignore me, okay?"

The twins just mutter something under their breath, "Ah, sounds like she has a tough life…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[PRESENT]

Of course that's what happened!

Right after their transfer into the new department, they are quickly being put into their first mission.

But this is not where the first mission is at. Why is he in this strange ominous space with eldritch architecture?

Gudao keeps moving forward, eventually finding himself entering a corridor that has been cut off from its building, stranded close to that place and now entering a huge room with a a huge object in the middle of it.

He quickly recognizes of that object, "That's… Chaldeas…"

Chaldeas, the system that is used to observe the future and the past of the world, alongside Shiva; this is Chaldea's main modus operandi. By viewing the future, the past and the current state of the world and pointing out any singularities or anomalies, Masters working under this organization will be sent to the location given to fix those singularities.

But right now Chaldeas doesn't seem to be functioning at all. In fact, this room itself is not functioning.

"Is there no electricity here?" Gudao mutters to himself.

His feet bring him close to one of the keyboards, pressing onto it. Semi-transparent screen shows up before him, which prompts him to mutter some more, "But I can still use this thing. Then why is it so dark in here?"

Gudao takes a look at the screen, showing the desktop section within all computers and now finding himself pondering, "What should I search for here?"

He has no idea where to start searching. With the possible numbers of files within this computer, it will take ages to search for a small piece of info.

Maybe he should check whatever recent files this thing used before, but where?

Sighing reluctantly, he pushes himself off from the desk and now wandering toward the giant globe.

His eyes now looking at the globe, now having another thing to question, "Where the electricity came from? How come Chaldeas isn't getting that?"

"Couldn't believe there is even a soul in here left."

A male voice is heard from his back, now prompting him to turn around and face whoever is standing at the door.

Gudao is now seeing a blue-haired man in a blue tight suit, looking straight at him. There is a shoulder pad in the shape of a dog's head on the left shoulder.

The unknown man is smiling at him, "I should be thankful to Dagda there is another soul in here. I could get bored in this place. Now, here's hoping that you could provide me with an entertainment."

The man now moves downward, sheathing his weapon as he is getting close to the man near the globe.

Gudao is freaking out right now. Somebody is going to kill him.

But that's not what is inside his mind right now. Inside his mind, he is looking at the man's familiar face and his weapon he is carrying right now.

He knows who this man's face is. This guy is one of the Servants owned by his senior; Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster.

Unfortunately this guy is using a sword, which begs the question of his identity.

Cu Chulainn has been known to be using a specific spear that is famous for being a surefire weapon when used against the enemy; hitting the target no matter what.

He is also known among Masters as that one guy that can summon a giant wooden figure that burns its enemies alive and a man that can become a humans-sized lizard armed with a spear.

He is certainly has a record of being a Lancer, Caster and Berserker as a Servant, but not Saber.

"Daydreaming, boy!? You shouldn't!"

Gudao is finally snapped back to reality as he quickly pulls his right arm upward, shielding his head with his arm filled with Reinforcement.

The moment the blade hits him, he is pushed to the side, flown far from him.

"What a strange human you are," this person snickers, "You can deflect Gae Bolg even with a simple Reinforcement. You just received my seal of approval."

Gae Bolg? That sword is Gae Bolg!? That's impossible! Gae Bolg has only been known as a spear no matter what source. Everybody knows that!

The man now approaches him, ready to finish him off with his sword, but then something glows beneath him.

"Rune?" the Servant is startled with the floor quickly explodes, leaving a hole with him falls down and into the abyss.

"Are you okay!?"

Gudao turns to his side, seeing two figures approaching them as one of them calls him out, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Gudao looks at the two female figures that just saved his life, noting one of them having a long silver hair in orange clothing.

But the other one earns his attention the most, "G-Gudako?"

The other female, the orange-haired girl is in shock, hearing his words, "You know me?"

What the…

The girl with silver hair shakes her head, seemingly sighing in relief, "Thank the Root… we have been stuck in this place for a really long time now and you are the first person we saw after that incident…"

"What incident? What are you talking about?" Gudao springs a question, looking confused as the two is in shock.

The orange-haired girl questions him, "The incident with the Chaldeas. Professor Lev bombed this place after breaking into this place. He used Chaldeas itself as the bomb."

Gudao is still in the state of confusion, looking at the two, "But Lev is dead. Ritsuka-senpai and his Servants defeated him before in one of the singu-"

Something appears across his mind.

What if… this isn't his Chaldea?

Is it Zelretch again?

Exchanging looks with the two, he now sighs as he mumbles, "I… think… I am not in my world…"

"Of course we are not!" the silver-haired girl scolds him, "We are in an unknown space with-"

"Director, I don't think that's what he meant," the other girl tries to speak to her, as she quickly swallows her words.

"What do you mean?"

Gudao opens up his mouth again, "I don't know how, but I came from an alternate world and in that world of mine, Chaldea is still standing."

"D-different world!? How is that even possible!?"

"Calm down, Director," the orange-haired girl tries to calm her down, "How about we introduce ourselves first? I am Gudako Mamiya."

She really is Gudako, Gudao thoughts as he takes a look at her. She is Gudako with a different name. Could she be a counterpart of his sister?

"Gudao. Gudao Tomiya."

The silver-haired looks away, mumbling, "Olga Marie Animusphere. You might have known my name; I am the Director of Chaldea."

Gudao quickly pulls himself up, "Wait, you're ex-director?"

"E-ex-director!?" Olga is startled by his words, "What happened to me in your world!?"

"You were… killed by Lev in one of the singularity…"

Olga quickly has her hands grabbing his collar, "Is it Fuyuki!? Is the singularity Fuyuki!?"

"I… I don't know! I wasn't around when Chaldea first started its mission. I just heard from the history lesson that you were killed in the first singularity they've gone to…"

The director lets her hands go, now rubbing her temple, "I was supposed to be killed Lev, but somehow my soul and body was transferred to another world, where I was forced to team up with a True Ancestor and her friends."

"When I came back to my world, I found myself travelled back through time, a month before the journey to Fuyuki begins. I quickly apprehend Lev and start our mission as usual. And then this happened… How did he even escaped the Clock Tower; even under the nose of Lord El-Melloi II himself is beyond me."

Gudao quickly responds to her, "That's because he is a demon pillar!"

The two girls are now confused with Gudako mumbles, "Meaning?"

"Lev was used by Beast I, Goetia under the guise of King Solomon, a Grand Caster and our enemy before. His magic crest turns him into one of the demon of Goetia, Flauros and my senior is that one that beat him before."

"Demon… pillar…" Olga seems to not be able to handle this news very well.

Her eyes dilated as she falls onto the floor, hugging herself in a fetal position as she mumbles, "Lev… is a demon… to think… to think that we trusted him… so much…"

Gudako ignores her as she asks Gudao, "Say, Olga and I were supposed to be heading to a singularity in Okeanos to save the future from destroyed. It is our fourth singularity ever since we started our mission. When were you from before?"

"From my time, the first objective of Chaldea has already been fulfilled, so the future is now saved. Right now, all we are doing is just cleaning up any minor singularities that Chaldeas recorded while handling all of the demands from the Mage's Association."

"Owh? What kind of demand?"

"I don't really know. This matter isn't being discussed right now as Chaldea is still not in the same boat as them so much. There are the factors of us using science alongside magecraft, which most of them just pretty much hating that idea, and then there is the fact that a lot of Servants keep on leyshift in and out of institute, which doesn't sit well with Einzbern and their obsession with starting Holy Grail War."

Gudao stretches his arms, continuing his story, "My sister and I were transferred to a new division called Outer Division, where apparently the future of the world is going to be destroyed thanks to something bigger than before. We are going to travel to different worlds to solve a lot more singularities that might affect us in the future. That's when I found myself here."

Gudako wonders, "Why do you need a division of your own for that? Can't your Chaldea just put that as your new current objective and send out all Masters you have across all related singularities?"

"Outer Division is a secretive division, right?" Olga now pulls herself up, wiping her face off from something as she continues, "If Mage's Association is constantly interfering with our works and trying to get onto our backs like that, I doubt they would be happy to find out that another catastrophe has been found thanks to science. And with some of our operation revolve around using the combination of mana and scientific process, able to replicate Fifth Magic and now Second Magic as well, this totally won't sit well with them, especially those folks from the Clock Tower."

"They are going to try their best to hog the glory while stopping us from using our "heretical method" as what they would have claimed, and things are going to get a lot worse than just world destruction on an inter-reality-level."

The silver-haired magus now sighs as she turns toward Gudao, "I'll say that whatever your world's future's problem is, we are all in this together now. Who knows, this could also be our world's problem as well."

Gudao now mutters, "It's great that we are now teaming up, but what are we going to do from now on?"

Olga has her head looks around all over the place, "I'll say this place may need to have some makeover. Wherever this place is, the vast space around us is loaded with mana and these sections of Chaldea floating around are leeching off some of them as its tertiary power. Electricity is out of question and we should only use the emergency power supply when we need it the most. I'm sure this way the computers, the summoning circles and even the Chaldeas and Shiva can work properly as well."

She then turns toward the two, "Did you see the roads outside?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that they are branching off toward some sort of gates."

"I can tell that those gates are leading toward whatever is binding us here. Hypothetically, those are our version of singularities. Solve them and we can be sure to get out of here."

Gudao mutters in his mind. He is wondering if this ruined Chaldea is a hub world, those gates are other worlds, and this whole situation is a sick joke made by a stronger being mirroring a video game.

Gudako seems excited, "Then, we should go to whatever those gates will lead us!"

"Not you, Mamiya," Olga mutters, "You are needed here. I can't all the work myself."

"Owwh…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three now walk out of the corridor, now walking back to the forked and branched paths, with Gudao is now looking all over the place, looking at each and one of the gates.

Gudako quickly points out toward somewhere at the left, down from the platform they are standing at, "Over there!"

"Whoa there, people! You are not going anywhere without me!"

Something jumps out from the vast space and lands in front of them.

"You again!" Gudao screams as he sees the enemy chuckling and swings his red sword around.

"You have been very unlucky to meet me, Saber, the Hound of Ulster! Now be nice and fall prey to my Gae Bolg!"

Olga points her finger first as she goes to shoot a beam of red toward him, but the shot only moves past him.

Saber pulls himself up as he turns to see her, "Nice shoot there, lady, but you will need more than that to fend me off!"

He turns his feet around and goes toward her, ready to strike her as Gudako screams out, "Director!"

 **"Gae… BOLG!"**

Upon screaming, his sword lights up, filling the place with bloodlust beyond comprehension, and the blade is now ready to take the life of whoever is being targeted by it.

And the latest victim is the silver-haired maiden before it.

Gudao find himself moved fast, reaching close to her and puts his left palm to stop the attack from coming toward her and him both.

Muttering something, he fills his palm with prana and conjures a palm-sized four-petal flower that pushes the sword away from him, now engaging the man in a struggle of power.

The man chuckles as he mutters, "Nice one, young man! You could have been one of the few people that managed to deflect my blade. But that alone isn't enough! A mere human cannot defeat a Servant!"

Slowly, three of the petals break and disappear, with the tip of the blade is getting closer to him.

"I know!" Gudao screams back at him, "That's why I stand here right on this spot!"

He fills his feet with prana, now pouring it into the surface of the land as it is now breaks off, revealing a circle with shapes and lines inside.

"It's the Summoning Circle!" Gudako exclaims as Gudao smirks, "As I thought."

He then screams out, "Come forth, my Servant!"

The circle gushes out wind, blowing him off along with his sword as he is being pushed away from Gudao.

A black-haired female in glasses, wearing a school uniform and a muffler around her neck is seen standing behind him as she moves around him, muttering, "It's okay, Master. I am here for you."

Eh?

Gudao is now filled with confusion.

Who is she? What kind of Servant is she?

He can see that she is an Archer, but he has never seen a Servant with a school uniform as a default costume. In fact, he has no idea who she really is.

Saber slowly pulls himself up as he smirks, "Another Servant? Finally, a challenge."

Archer runs forward as Saber goes to try and slash her head.

She quickly halts her movement as she mutters, **"Link Start."**

At that moment, her appearance changes. Her hair is no longer black, instead a cyan-haired color. Her glasses also disappears, with her eyes are now having the same color as her hair's instead of brown eyes. Her costume changes into a desert-colored military jacket as well as bulletproof armor and combat boots.

She then jumps high, landing onto the blade and jumps higher over him as she pulls out a handgun, Glock 18C and starts spamming bullets right onto her target.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Unfortunately two of the shots ended up hitting his eyes, as he quickly closes his eyes, screaming in pain, "D-Damn it! What is up with that weapon!?"

Olga and Gudako just stare at the fight, with the former mumbles in confusion, "What kind of… Servant using a gun? A modern weapon at that?"

Archer lands somewhere else as she flips and runs back to her Master, readying her weapon once more.

Unable to use his eyes anymore, Saber starts throwing his slashes around, screaming out, "Get back here, you sneaky Archer!"

"Nice shot there, Archer," Gudao compliments his Servant, "You seem to be able to shoot a no-scoped gun with such a great accuracy. Is your legend has anything to do with that?"

"Quite close, but not in the way you thought."

Saber screams in anger as he throws his sword upward, "That's it! You are done, lady!"

He then grabs his sword in a reverse position, leaning forward as if he is standing with four feet.

Gudao quickly recognizes this stance, "Archer, he is going to unleash one of his more dangerous Noble Phantasm!"

"Not when I can do mine first," Archer calmly throws her gun away, now holding a rifle as she mutters, **"Hecate."**

The rifle seems to be brightens up as she quickly presses the trigger as soon as Saber pulls himself up.

BANG!

The bullet from the rifle is shot straight toward the enemy, going through his chest and pushes him off from the cliff.

"That's dirty!" Saber screams out loud as he falls back into the vast space, now disappears from the sight.

Archer has her appearance changes back to its previous form as she turns toward Gudao, "Let's not waste our time, Master. Aren't we supposed to go somewhere else?"

She quickly grabs his hand and pulls him off, straight toward the glowing gate as they disappear upon getting into there.

Gudako wanted to call him out, but she just stares at the two disappear from her sight as she just stands there, not moving.

She then turns her head toward Olga, who is kneeling near the circle as she is looking straight toward it.

The circle is seen to be on top of another platform, as the circle itself is not embedded onto the platform, but floating off in the form of light.

Olga mutters, "This circle… is not like ours. I have no idea what this thing really is, but it seems to be summoning a peculiar Servant…"

Down there, at the vast space, a figure with purple hair and white tint on them, wearing purple piece of armor with some black marking and having her face covered with an eyepiece, is looking at the bigger platform above her, where the ruined Chaldea is located at.

She snickers as she turns around and grabs a giant cross-shaped shield beside her, slowly entering a light as she disappears along with it.

 **First chapter end.**

 **So, this is a crossover of Fate/Grand Order with everything else. You know those stories in located in Fate/Stay Night + X-over categories? Those one-shots about Servants from different stories being summoned into Fuyuki's Fifth Holy Grail War? Yeah, this is the FGO version of it. And it also has a story.**

 **In this story, the Servants aren't only going to be characters from other stories, but existing Servants with alternate backstory, just like Saber in this story. I will include the stats of those two Servants at the end of this note. Though, I maybe wrong when it comes to making stats. Apologies then.**

 **If you've read my other story, Fate DxD Order, a crossover between FGO and High School DxD, this story is made with the same formula. Both Gudao and Gudako can have a team of Servants working under them. This time, they are unconventional Servants that did not appear in FGO at all.**

 **Any ideas for future Servants? Request below and let us all have fun!**

 **Next: Gudao and his Archer arrive in the old days of Camelot, when the Once and Future King is still ruling Britan. But the king is actually Mordred? Also, Artoria Pendragon is one of the Knight of Rounds, but she is using Clarent?**

 **Servant:** Archer  
 **True Name:** Shino Asada / Sinon **  
Alignment:** Neutral Good

A gamer of VRMMO Gun Gale Online and Alfheim Online, she starts to play the former as a way to cure her trauma and fear of guns. From when she was little, she was involved with a bank robbery and found herself shot a man dead. Thanks to that experience, she is crippled by even a mere sight of a realistic-looking toy gun.

After meeting a crossdresser named Kirito and involved with a VRMMO criminal case of Death Gun, she has finally being cured from her fear.

Playing as Sinon, she is known as a legendary lone female gamer among the male-filled gamer communities with an incredible shooting ability. Her fear of gun is not being implemented here and as such, enabling her to excel in this game. This skill is also available for her in the real world and in other game where she plays as an archer instead.

 **Strength:** E **  
Endurance:** B **  
Agility:** A- **  
Mana:** D **  
Luck:** C

 **Skills:**

Independent Action: B

Clairvoyance: C

Eye of the Mind (True): C-

Wings of Faeries: A+

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Artificial Bodies for Artificial Lives: Link Start: A

Type: Anti-Unit (Self)

As a gamer that plays more than one games, she has at least three known avatars for her use within three different games. Sinon is capable to change to her avatars anytime as she wants to without any limitation.

The Legend from A Powerful Rifle: Hecate: A-

Type: Anti-Team

Derived from the name of the rifle, PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II, Sinon is able to invoke her legend as Hecate during her time as a GGO gamer whereas she is capable of shooting her seven targets without fail up to seven times in a single fight. This rifle will turn useless after usage in a really long time.

A Bow Crafted by Legends: Shekinah: A+

Type: Anti-Team

A legendary weapon with the game called ALO, used alongside with her skill, she is capable to use this without fail against ten of her enemies and can be strengthened with her own mana. The projectiles, unfortunately, suffer a longer time of reload between arrows.

 **Servant:** Saber  
 **True Name:** Cu Chulainn **  
Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

This version of Cu Chulainn has similar backstory as any other counterpart of his, but with a certain difference. The spear that was known as Gae Bolg is instead a sword from his world. The witch Scathach has made a sword from the Phantasmal Beast, Curruid and is later being given to her student, Cu Chulainn himself.

 **Strength:** B **  
Endurance:** C **  
Agility:** A **  
Mana:** C **  
Luck:** E

 **Skills:**

Magic Resistance: C

Battle Continuation: A

Disengage: C

Divinity: B

Rune Magic: B

Protection from Arrow: B

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Barbed Sword that Strikes with Death: B

Type: Anti Unit

Soaring Sword that Strikes with Death: B+

Type: Anti Army

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Archer- Shino Asada / Sinon**


	2. Once and Future Traitor

The Once and Future Traitor

 _"My wish? I simply wish to challenge the sword of appointment. If I can prove him that I am a better king, then my father will approve me as his son…"_

In one kingdom, a great number of people have been gathered around a stone.

Within the stone, a sword has been embedded into it and is clearly waiting for somebody to pull it out.

It is said that whoever manages to pull this holy sword out from the stone, that person will become the next king of this land.

So far there has been many tries. A lot of souls have been trying to challenge this blade, but none has ever been succeeded.

Today is similar as any other day. A brunette figure and a blonde figure are ready to challenge the sword.

"You can do it, Kay!" the blonde one speaks up, encouraging the other one with her words, "You have been trained for this moment. I know you can pull that sword!"

"Don't be so sure about that, Arthur," the brunette one, Kay responds to him, "So many stronger people have failed before us. Do not think that even for one second that I will be any different than them. Remember, Arthur. We are simply doing this for fun."

The man now puts his hands around the hilt of the blade, and with all of his might, pouring out all of his strength to pull the blade out.

As anybody can expect, he failed in doing so after so long.

Arthur looks down, concerned of him, "I'm sorry, Kay…"

"It's okay Arthur. Kinghood isn't the only thing exist for man. We can still become knights, like we were meant to."

Arthur now having his smile back, nodding happily as she mutters, "It's my turn ne-"

"Move it!"

She felt a push off from something to the side and quickly turns to see what appears to be a figure in a bulky armor and a horned helmet moving from them and toward the stone.

The figure takes no hesitation of grabbing the hilt of the sword, and by force, pulling the sword off from the rock with ease.

With that, the crowd is in awe as the figure in armor screams out, clearly happy with this situation, "Would you look at this, father! I am a better king than you!"

Arthur just stares at him, impressed with how the man sounds like. But when he turns to see Kay, he notices his brother holding his fist tightly, angered by something unknown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[PRESENT]

Within flashes of light, Gudao and his trusted Servant, Archer appeared in the middle of a plain field.

"Okay…" he mutters to himself, having his eyes wander all over the place, "Where in the world are we right now?"

Archer Sinon steps forward for a moment, looking around as she mutters, "I do not know of that answer, Master, but I can tell that we are in a medieval era."

"Is it your skill?" he turns toward her, wondering of how she can even tell.

She quickly shakes her head, pointing her finger toward one direction, "There is a town over there. That town does not look like a movie set."

Gudao turns back toward her, "Movie set? Wait, Servants even get that knowledge when you were summoned?"

"No," she turns back at him, "Believe it or not, I came from the future of my world. My world is different than yours."

"What?" he is now confused, "How? That's impossible. Are you a counter-guardian? How did I even summon such Servant?"

He suddenly was reminded of her NP from her previous fight with Saber back at the Ruined Chaldea. She was using a sniper rifle, modern-looking even. Maybe she's not lying about that.

But then he wonders something else, "What kind of summoning circle I used to summon you?"

Sinon stares at him for a moment before responding to him, "I don't know. But I do know that the Throne of Heroes I was connected to earlier is looking desperate over something."

"Something? What is that 'something'?"

She shakes her head, "I can't tell. But I do remember that something is shaking up that place."

The Master shakes his head as he sighs, mumbling, "Argh… My head is confused… Let's just get to that place over there and check this timeline…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG!

"Y-Y-YOUR MAJESTY!"

A soldier rushing into the main hall of the castle in a hurry, moving past the lines of soldiers along the path as he tries and reach the throne and the figure standing before him, before finally stopping and kneels down onto the ground.

A blonde man among the soldiers approaches him in confusion, "Soldier, what happened? Is there anything that the king needs to be concerned of?"

A one-armed white-haired man wonders out loud, "Is it the Saxons? Or the Vikings?"

"I… It's the Rome… they are at the Colchester…"

The man finally falls onto the ground completely, with the one-armed man quickly screams out, "Somebody bring him to the healer!"

With the man is now being escorted away, the soldiers all around the hall starting to chatter among themselves. Each of them has a question of their own that they wish to be answered.

"Silence!" the figure on the throne screams out, making everybody else to obey his order.

The king's eyes stared through those people around her, as their eyes are now fixated at him.

"There is no need for us to discuss any of this! Our plan is quite simple. Just like the Saxons and the Vikings, we will completely remove this so-called Orleans Empire away from the land of Briton!"

"As always, our superior King of Knights."

With just the simple rally speech, all of those present are riled up, cheering out with all their might.

With almost all of them has been dismissed, the only people left within the room is the king himself and the one-armed knight as the king turns his attention toward him, "Bedi, have you seen Kay? I haven't seen him as of late."

"He has gone to one of the villages at the border. He has gone to the Abingdon."

The king did not look surprised, "Ah, that's where Arthur is, right? What is he doing there?"

"My guess is to check on his brother's situation. We have seen the reports of the remnant of Saxon attacking that town as of late."

The king suddenly snickers upon hearing it, which brings up Bedievere's attention toward him, "Your Majesty?"

He responds with, "What a fool. If only he knows Arthur very well. If I alone can defeat all of the Saxon, I'm sure Arthur can fight off what's left. I know what he is capable of."

"… Yes, Your Majesty…"

"Now go and prepare for the war. Those enemies of ours need to be taught of the lesson for messing with the King of Camelot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudao and Sinon are now walking straight into a town, with their heads are now looking at each of the townsfolk wearing plain looking old tunic and gown as they do about their own business.

He then goes to approach a blonde female, asking her a question, "M'lady, my friend and I are travellers from a land far. We were lost before, so I would like to enquire the name of this town…"

Elkch, formal words are painful to say…

The blonde just stares at him, with her eyes slowly crept down, seeing his Chaldea uniform with suspicious. She then turns her eyes toward Archer, looking at her for a moment before started to smile back at him, "This is Abingdon, travellers. Welcome to Britain."

"Thank you for your assistance. I am greatly appreciating your help."

He quickly walks away from there, now feeling something around his wrist as he goes to where no public eyes can see them both as Sinon quietly follows him close by.

The girl simply stares at them walking as she quickly moves away toward somewhere else in a hurry.

The two, on the other hand, are quickly putting themselves near an alleyway.

Gudao pulls his long sleeve around his left arm, revealing a bracelet that shines up, projecting a moving image before him, "Gu- Mamiya-san?"

"No need to be so formal, Gudao-san," Mamiya speaks up through the communication line, "It's Gudako."

"Mamiya-san, is the Chaldea fully functional there?"

His choice of words seems to be startling her so, "Still want to call me that?"

"Mamiya, there is no time for a chat!"

She seems to be pushed away from there, with a white-haired girl appears within the picture, "The Chaldea can only do so much for now. The Chaldeas aren't operational as much as it supposed to and that gate you used to travel there has been sealed off."

"Sealed off?"

Great, how is he going to go back home later?

"That's not important," Olga mutters, "You! Do you have any idea where you are right now?"

His head quickly moves all over the place, wondering as he turns back at her, "A town called Abingdon, but I don't really know what time it is right now. I don't think asking that question to the townsfolk here is going to make them less suspicious of me."

The Director now sighs, closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath to herself before speaking up to him, "Lucky for you, the Shiva system is still fully functional, so we are able to receive any information regarding any singularity you are in right now. The fact that Shiva is somehow linked to you right now might have meant that for any of those gates we have here right now, Shiva got them covered."

Mamiya's voice can be heard responding to hers from the side of the screen, "Isn't that great, director? We can access to any of those info for future reference!"

"If only it is that simple! None of those files can be opened as of now! There are no passwords and the files aren't even encrypted! There is no way to access any of them!"

The tone of hers seems to have shifted to a higher tone, and with that Gudao quickly tries to divert their attention before she explodes into something a lot worse, "Em… can you just… tell me where I am right now?"

The director finally calms down, staring at somewhere else as her hands seems to be busy with something underneath the screen, presumably the keyboard as she mutters, "Let's see… it seems you have found yourself in the time of Arthurian myth."

"Wait, I'm in Camelot?"

"It seems so. Other than that, there's nothing much I can tell from all of these reports. Most of them just talked about the singularities that were caused by a holy grail, just like our Chaldea's mission beforehand."

"That's pretty much the MO of my Chaldea," the male Master interrupts her, "We go to different timelines, trying to figure the difference in the history of the world and the singularity that has been caused by the grail and find the grail as well."

"Then it is fair to say that this info is nothing new for you."

"It isn't, though at least we can confirm that a grail is indeed part of this problem."

Throughout the conversation, Gudako can be seen pushing her wheeled chair into the screen from far away, glaring at both of them as she finally speaks out when an opportunity finally arises, "Eeeeeh, you two seems to be having fun… I felt left out here, you know?"

Olga quickly turns toward her, "Take you job seriously, Mamiya!"

Gudao rubs his temple as he sighs, before muttering, "Then, we should investigate some more. Abundance of intel is a bad way to start a work like this…"

Sinon suddenly expresses something, "Master, someone's coming."

But as he is about to turn, he found himself facing so many swords before the two, aiming close to their heads.

He instinctively puts his hands up, with Archer did the same as well, throwing a towel at the alley way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, within a battlefield, the soldiers of Britain and the soldiers of Orleans Empire are facing off against each other, throwing all of their might toward the opponents before them.

Near a cliff, the king and his knights simply watches as the fight unfold, seeing how the war is still on between them all.

The king's eyes turn to see a sole male among the males, fighting valiantly with his own expertise in swordplay can be seen, fighting against the English soldiers with ease.

The king then raises his hand upward, before signaling the knights beside them, without any words being spoken, to strike down onward into the battlefield below.

"For Camelot!" the Knight of Sun, Gawain, rallies the rest of the Knights of Round as they slowly charge in toward their enemies.

The black-haired man notices of the reinforcement as he quickly screams out, "Do not falter! The famed Knights of Round are but four people! There shall be no need to cower in fear!"

Gawain pulls out his blade first, as he jumps off from his horse and somehow moves close to the man, now smashing blades against him.

The king simply watches the fight unfold, unknown of the pair of eyes behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both the unfortunate Gudao and Sinon are being dragged into a hall where a sole throne is seen, with the soldiers pulled and pushed them into the room while the two being tied up by ropes.

With the two being forced to kneel before the high chair, Gudao glares at them, whispering, "No need to be so hostile… I can walk by myself, you know."

With that, he sees a blade appears before him, raising his head to see the owner the sword.

Before him is a man in brown hair, glaring straight at him as he screams out, "How suspicious to see the likes of you, walking around the town while prancing in those strange outfit. Tell me, are you the agents of Morgan!?"

Morgan? Who is this Morgan he is talking about? Wait… Camelot…

"Are you… talking about Morgan le Fay?"

"Do not play fool with me! You know exactly who I am referring to!"

Ugh, first mission of the day and he is already being captured. This is such a troublesome mission to begin with.

Gudao glares at Sinon, who just stares at the soldiers around them.

Truly they are at a total disadvantage, what with Archer's abilities of not having much in melee. And Gudao would love not to waste his reserve of prana just to escape that many of warriors from this… castle?

Wait?

Castle?

Which castle is this? How did a building this huge isn't seen from outside?

Where are they even?

With that, a feminine voice is heard from nearby, speaking to the soldiers around them, "Please, do not be rough with them. We are not their enemies, nor do we even want to be one."

"Ah," Gudao is startled by a figure that appears toward the throne before him, "Y- You are the woman from before!"

The man in brown screams out, "Mind your manner in front of the empress of the Orleans Empire, Jeanne D'arc!"

"Jeanne!?" Gudao is in shock, hearing this as he turns back to her, "The Maiden of Orleans? And empress? Empire? What is going on here?"

The blonde woman's clothes slowly dissipate, turning into a blue and white outfit, with a silver tiara forms over her head. Her long hair is even tied up into a long braid behind her.

The female claps her hands together in the form of praying as she speaks up, "O Lord, I've felt gratitude for bringing us the one who will fix this anomaly within the history."

She open up her eyes, as she turns straight toward the commanding officer, "Please, Sir Kay, release them at once."

"Y-Yes, Your Highness…"

The man brings his swords away, with the rest of the soldiers follow his action as well.

The two slowly stands up, rubbing dust of themselves with the male Master now asking them questions, "Can somebody please tell me what is going on here? Why is there Jeanne D'arc in this time? You are not supposed to be here in several years. You are not supposed to be in Britain even. And what is Orleans Empire?"

Jeanne gives him a smile as she moves herself close to him, "We are not supposed to be called as such. Our initial name is Orleans Rebellion, but as more people started to join us, most of them have decided that we shall be the new ruler of Britain. I would very much oppose to that idea."

She then turns to stare toward Kay, "Our initial objective is but one, fulfilling a wish from the one who summoned us from the very beginning."

"Summoned?" another question pops up in Gudao's head.

The maiden's smile turns even wider, "I am Servant Ruler, Jeanne D'arc. Please to meet you, fellow Master."

"You are a Servant?" the Master is in shock, "Who summon- Wait, you are a Ruler, right? Then, were you summoned by the Holy Grail itself?"

"I am surprised that you know so much. No, I am not here under the order of the grail. Rather, I am here as a prevention measure made up by the world itself."

"Prevention from… what?"

"Prevention from the aftermath of the aberration in time."

Jeanne starts pacing around, with her words are still heard, "It happened long ago when the sword of appointment, Caliburn is still stuck within a stone in the middle of Camelot. As it is recorded within the Akashic record, Arthur Pendragon shall pull out the sword and soon become the legend known as Once and Forever King."

"But an unthinkable thing happened at that time. Somehow, out of nowhere, before young Arthur can pull his prophesized sword out of its place, somebody else seize the sword. He is the one that replaces Arthur within the history as of now."

"Who is the…"

Jeanne stares at him straight in the eyes, "It's Mordred, the Knight of Treachery."

Gudao is nearly taken aback by this development, "Mo-"

But Sinon quickly speaks up with her own words, "Mordred is the son of Arthur, right? How did he even exist before the time he was supposedly conceived?"

The maiden quickly shakes her head, "I do not know of the answer, but it is true that somehow she is seen alive at the time Caliburn is still within the stone. But that is probably what jumpstarts the anomaly itself."

Jeanne continues with her words, "Still, Sir Mordred challenging the fate alone isn't enough to warrant a Ruler. Something else happened with her-"

"Her?" Archer questions her, "You sounded like as if Mordred is a female."

Gudao quickly corrects her, "It is true, though. Mordred is a girl, at least from my world."

"I see…"

Jeanne stares at them before making an 'ahem' sound as she continues, "Something else happened with her being the ruler of Camelot. Thanks to her brash demeanor, she quickly solves any of the problems without ever thought of the consequences behind her actions. If King Arthur solves the relationship issue of Britain with Saxons by diplomacy, Mordred simply wipes them off from the face of the world. Everything she did, she simply lashes out with her Excalibur."

"She even owns Excalibur?" Gudao springs a question, with an answer is quickly given to him.

"Yes, although it is black and red and not gold and white like how I used to see it, almost as if…"

"It was made by Morgan le Fay, right?"

Everybody now stares at him.

He notices of their actions, "What?"

Kay moves close to him, "You knew of that witch!? You knew of that blasted king's court mage!?"

Another twist in the story, "C-Court mage!? Morgan le Fay is Camelot's court mage? Where is Merlin!?"

The maiden shakes her head, "Right after Mordred is being crowned as the new king, the poor court mage is quickly being kicked off from his position and Morgan le Fay becomes the new court mage. She is also the one that provided the Excalibur to him."

Facepalm to the head by Gudao, "Of course she would do that. What mother does not want to pamper their own kin?"

His words attract Kay's attention, "Mother? Kin? What are you talking about? Mordred is that witch's daughter? But I thought he is Arthur's-"

Her eyes grow widen as he screams out, "NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

The male Master just glares at him before turning toward the Ruler.

She simply looks down in shame, "So many things happened at once… I forgot to mention of that to him…"

But then she shakes her head as she stares at him, "That is not all of what Mordred has done. The king is too strict in her regiment and so many of her subjects were forced to may high taxes, higher than the Athurian times within the history. But worse of all is what had become of the infamous Knights of Round."

"Knights of Round?"

She nods her head, "Just like in the legend, the queen of Camelot, Guinevere was caught cheating with one of the Knights, Sir Lancelot. Angered by her betrayal, Mordred catches them during their affair and killed off Lancelot at that very night. His head is now on display. The queen? She was tortured for weeks before being thrown away off from the castle."

Jeanne then turns around, "I feel that it is at this point that her reign turns for the worse. Camelot has become ruthless as days goes on. It is somehow that she became a different person at this point in time. She will do anything to those who would go as far as insulting her in secretive."

"This is why I started this rebellion. Starting with me and my most trusted knight, we influenced and bring in those who wishes for a revolution, so that the terror that is Mordred can be stopped."

She turns back at him, now grabbing both of Gudao's hands, "This is why we are so grateful to have you on board, Master. Even with all we have, we are still far from denting the defense that is Camelot. We are wishing for a miracle to happen, and the fact that you, a Master not of this time alongside your Servant, appear on this place makes my heart racing with excitement. I know you are the key to our victory."

She speaks up to him, "Please, help us! We are in need of you!"

But then a soldier rushes in toward her, speaking up in a hurry, "Your Highness, Gilles de Rais and his army has been wiped off from the battlefield!"

"W-Wiped!?"

"It's the Excalibur again!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And with that, the battlefield has no longer anybody left.

There is no armor, not even a body is left on the scorching earth.

Those who are actually still around, managed to run toward the king, hiding themselves as they are all shiver by what just happened.

The king, Mordred, has just slashes her black sword, nearly killing all soldiers who are still around.

"Th- this is… the might of our king?"

"It feels… like a monster…"

Mordred turns around toward her soldiers as she moves close to her horse. She then grabs a black scabbard and pushes her sword back into its sheath.

With that, black aura appears enveloping around them. Each of the wounds available heals them up.

"I-It's the Avalon…" one of the soldiers mutters.

One soldier seems terrified by the aura, "I-I'm no longer... hurt… but this… sickening feeling is…"

Gawain and another blonde, spiky-haired man kneel down, "Good work, Your Majesty…"

Mordred simply nods, as she walks away from there, pulling her horse with her, "Return home. We are celebrating tonight."

All of the soldiers follow suit, not saying anything for moments there.

The spiky-haired knight simply watches her, unmoving until his name is called out, "Maximilian, what are you doing there?"

A red-haired knight called him out as he is snapped back from his daydream, "I'm coming, Sir Tristan…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you… want me to follow you guys?"

Gudao and Sinon simply stare at the group of soldiers that are before him as of now, seemingly ready for battle.

Jeanne turns around, seeing them as she approaches them, "No, we are going to save what left of our friends back at the Colchester."

"What about us?"

"I need you two for something more important. You two are the only one I can trust on this mission with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The soldiers of the Britain have returned home, back to the Camelot as they seem to be celebrated with great applause from the citizens.

Mordred glares at each of the applause makers, grinning wide as she slowly turns toward her soldiers. Her smile loses completely, seeing each of them having the faces of sorrow.

Each of them seems empty, as if they have given up on actually living.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What kind of pathetic faces all of you are showing me right now!?" she screams out at all of them, "You guys just won a war. Be proud that you are still alive to see the end of it!"

The king is now facing toward all of them within the throne room. Her eyes are clearly angered by what they have shown her earlier.

Tristan steps forward, bowing at her, "Please, Your Majesty, forgive them all. We just got back from the battlefield. Surely they are filled with fatigue as of now."

Mordred quickly snickers from his words, "Fatigue!? You surely jest! My Avalon is enough to cure all of you from being tired!"

"It was…" one of the soldiers speak up, "Terrifying…"

Silence. All eyes are toward this one person.

"How rude of you, soldier!" Gawain steps forward toward him, "Don't you see how His Majesty has bring us victories every time the Excalibur is being used, you ungrateful cur!"

A voice from a different direction suddenly speaks up, "Sir Gawain, it is because of His Majesty that there are only six Knights of Round left! Those who voiced their opinions were eliminated by him on the spot!"

"Yeah!" another one speaks, "And what about our best knight, Arthur? After being bested in a spar, he was exiled into a town far from here!"

Gawain screams out, "His Majesty sent him to Abingdon as a defensive measure against the enemy!"

"Who is he fighting against? Why was he sent alone and not with at least a small army of his own? Why aren't none of you were being sent to somewhere far as well!?"

The argument is getting louder and louder, to the point where Mordred slams her sword onto the ground, silencing all of them at once, "Shut up, all of you! Anymore of this blabbering nonsense and dungeon will be your home and gallows will be your pillows!"

With that, none of them ever speak up again, with the king now leaves them alone, still pissed.

She enters a room as she found herself sitting on her bed, mumbling, "Stupid commoners… No matter who their kings are, they always have their own dissatisfaction with…"

"My, my, you seem irritated by their words…"

Her eyes wander, now seeing a blonde female in black cloak appears out from the wall's shadow, approaching her with a smile on her face, "How do you fare today, my dear king?"

Mordred glares straight at her, with her lips sprouting, "Mot- Morgan, why are you still sneaking around the castle? Do not make that a habit, not when I am still around. I can kill you if I want to."

"Owh?" the female snickers, "But I am the one who made you the Excalibur. I also know how to turn that sword into a rusty blade."

"I don't need swords to kill you. My fist is more than enough."

"What a brutish king you are…" the witch simply chuckles, stepping away from the king.

Mordred speaks up to her, "Why are you here, court mage? You are supposed to be in your room and I did not call you here."

"I'm here just to warn you," Morgan smiles at her, "That young knight, Arthur… he is lurking around Vivian's domain. Why do you think he is there in the first place?"

The king groans, gritting her teeth, "He is looking for Merlin…"

She then turns toward her, "Morgan, go and make sure he did not come near that magus no matter what."

"Can I kill him then?"

Mordred stares at her for a moment, before finally speaking up, "No matter what."

Morgan chuckles as she steps back into the shadow, "As you please, Your Majesty."

The king simply stares down at the shadow disappearing from her room, as she slowly averts her eyes, fixated at the black sword within the sheath near him.

The sword seems to have black smoke all over it.

Her fists are then clenched, "Father… always the bane of my life…"

The smoke then disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAK! CHAK! CHAK! CHAK!

Somewhere else, where a huge lake is seen nearby the shore, glistening thanks to the sunlight shone from above, a figure in white battle dress can be seen striking down the tall grass.

Feminine sounding groans can be heard coming out of the tall grasses as the figure keeps on cutting them down, creating her own path toward the body of water, which she eventually getting herself near it.

The figure falls and kneels down before the lake, exhausted as she turns her eyes toward the water before her, "O lady of the lake, Vivian… I need to speak to you. Appear before me, Vivian…"

As soon as she finishes her words, sparkles are seen forming, rising up from the water and before her.

A female in long white dress and a dark blonde hair reaching her back, along with a green tiara around her head, stands before her.

The female in white battle dress is quickly turning to look at this newcomer.

This strange female giving her a warm smile as her lips forming words, "My dear, human child, I can see it in your eyes. You have come all the way from a human civilization. What is your purpose for being in here, in the domain of the faeries?"

"I, Artoria Pendragon, has come here all the way from Abingdon, to ask you a great favor that will determine the fate of Camelot."

"Please state your favor, my child…"

"I wish for you to release Merlin from his captivity, o lady of the lake!"

"Merlin?" the lady's tone somehow changed, "The Magus of Perversity? Why would I release such a vulgar being?"

Artoria keeps on bowing toward her, "Humanity is in need of him. Only he can help us against the king of Camelot himself! Please, release him."

"Why would I care what humanity suffered? I have given their king a legendary holy sword that stopped even a beast of the ancient past. Your king should be the one that decide the fate of his subject himself. We faeries have nothing to do with all of you," the lady of the lake insisted.

"Please, I'm begging you!" the knight in white keeps on kneeling before her, "We need the Magus of Flower's help to at least survive from the king's wrath. We do not ask for your kind's help, merely for our own person to return back to where he is belonged to."

Vivian has her blue eyes staring straight toward the knight. Her sour lips slowly turning, grinning as she is chuckling, gaining the knight's attention.

"Milady, what is it that you are laughing at?"

"Your stupidity!"

The lady in white moves her arms all over the place.

The scenery of the beautiful lake soon disappears from her eyes. What the white knight's sees instead is a dead land; filled with red ground with the crimson lake nearby.

"Wh-what illusion is this?"

"This is no illusion, my lovely sister."

Artoria turns back to the faerie. Instead of wearing a white dress, she is wearing a black dress with black hood loosen behind her. There are also purple ornaments all around her neck and her sleeves. Her hair is instead blonde, tied up into a form that resembles a short hair, with a single strand sticking in front of her head, just like one of the knight's.

The knight is shock at first, but now glares at her as she pulls out a red and silver sword, "Morgan le Fay, what have you done to this sacred place!?"

The female, Morgan chuckles as she responds to her, "Sister, did you not know that this is my domain? I do not live in the castle like the king. I am a faerie, my place belonged in here."

"Of course," the witch's tone has changed, "That does not mean that bitch, Vivian will accept me so easily. I'm too dangerous, according to her. So volatile to the darkness, easily seduced. I can't have that in my way. I have a mission to deliver Excalibur to our king after all. So I killed them all."

"Y-You what!?"

"The king helped me, of course. He is so supportive in my conquest that he willingly to lose Caliburn deep inside the lake. But that's all in the past. As for today, I will have to stop you from meeting that magus. It is all for the sake of his kinghood, after all."

"Y-You monster!"

Artoria now charges forward, ready for a fight as she is about to slash the witch.

"BEHIND YOU!"

A short beam of light is seen shot toward her, and lands near her as she jumps off from there.

As Artoria slowly turns toward where the attack came from, she notices how the arrow is not meant for her, but to separate her from the true enemy of that fight; a blonde female wearing a bulky, smoke-filled black armor. In her hands is a dark blue sword, seen also covered inside the same smoke.

"M-My queen!?" she calls out to this strange newcomer, "Queen Guinevere?"

"WHAT!? THAT'S GUINEVERE!?" Gudao somehow jumps out of the tall grass high enough to take a peek at this strange enemy.

He quickly reaches Artoria, standing close to her as he mutters, "Isn't she is the wife of the king of Camelot? What happened to her?"

Just from one look, no one could have guessed that the figure that are standing before them are the infamous Queen Guinevere, the former Queen of Camelot herself. She looks more like an enraged woman living only for revenge, unlike how she is usually associated with.

Morgan's laughter is heard, signaling them to turn quickly toward her, "She is simply not a human."

"Not a human?" Artoria mutters wonder of the meaning behind her words.

Morgan continues, "She was found dead somewhere in a stable, holding a knife that has been pierced into her stomach. I simply bring her back into a different form, using a certain magecraft and the Holy Grail…"

"Y-You mean, she's a Servant!?"

"Servant?" Artoria turns toward him in surprise, "Of whom? Who owns her?"

But before he even had the chance to correct her, both of them notices of the female before them jumping straight toward them, going for a slash that will potentially kill them both.

Another beam of arrow is shot straight toward her, now onto her chest as the impact throws her off onto the ground away from both of them.

Gudao turns toward his side, seeing a winged cyan-haired female flying over the grasses as he gives her a thumb's up, "Nice one, Sinon!"

She simply nods, turning her attention back to rampaging woman.

"MOOOOOORDREEEEEED!" the woman screams out as she starts jumping back up and runs forward back to the two.

Gudao pulls out a sword out from somewhere as he throws it right into her shadow. The shadow is seemingly ripped apart as the queen keeps moving forward and getting closer to them.

"Be careful!" Artoria jumps forward as she pushes him away, deflecting and clashing strikes against the woman.

"My queen!" she calls out to her, "My queen, get back to your senses!"

But her words fall to the deaf ears as she keeps on pushing through, smashing and hitting her as much as possible.

Gudao stands up, pulling out two more blades as he screams out, "It's no use! She is already being reincarnated as Berserker. She's far gone now!"

Morgan is seen chuckling, "He's right, sis. Queen Guinevere is no longer with us. What you are facing now is just her last will of cursing and damning King Mordred for brutally killing and desecrating the corpse of Sir Lancelot. You just so happened to look like His Majesty. The best you could do is to kill her. But can you even do that? She does treats you like a sister before after all."

"I know!" Artoria screams out, still defending herself against the relentless strike coming from her opponent, "I know that all too well! I was in front of her! She told me of the uncanny resemblance of me and the king. She told me how the king has a strange obsession toward me! She also told me to look for the magus Merlin to save Camelot before she killed herself in front of me!"

With a loud scream from her lungs, she smashes her blade right at the queen's front, taking her off guard as she is pushed away from her, "I've failed her once! I won't fail her again!"

Guinevere jumps away as she holds both of her hands around the hilt. The blade slowly shines brightly.

Artoria does the same as she holds both of her blade close to her face, closing her eyes and lets the blade slowly shines into a pure white light.

The queen now charges forward, jumping over her as she screams out, **"ARONDIGHT – OVERLOAD!"**

 **"A Bow Crafter by Legends: SHEKINAH!"**

Archer releases a barrage of shot, straight onto the limbs chest and stomach of the former queen, halting her movement as she is pinned down onto the ground.

Artoria now opens up her eyes, running close to her as she screams out loud out of her lungs, stabbing her straight in the heart as her face is shot with blood vomit out by the fallen enemy.

She slowly lets her grips on the sword loosen, kneels down beside her as she mutters, "I'm sorry… my queen…"

"Ar…to…ria…"

Her head is pulled up, with a hand touches her cheek.

The knight sees the former queen giving off her smile as she closes her eyes.

Her body simply dissolves, flying away into nothingness.

Sinon flies and lands close to her master, losing her appearance and turning back into her schoolgirl look.

"Eh…" Morgan chuckles as she walks away, "This is boring. I thought that she is going to do a good job defeating you. I guess His Majesty is the only person that could defeat you, huh?"

"Wait!" Artoria stands up, ready in her stance as he sword is now pointed toward her, "Release Merlin, now!"

"Fine, fine," she brushes her off, "It doesn't really matter to me if that pervert is still alive or not. He has been inside there for so long, I don't think he can reach his full power at this point."

The lady in black disappears, and at that moment, a spiral starts to appear on the lake. The water spins around within the spiral, as something is heard sounding like a gear pulling something up.

Slowly, a huge box appears out of the lake through the spiral.

Gudao approaches the box, pulling the door opens.

Inside, a long-haired man can be seen sitting inside there. His face looks pitiful and skinny, as his eyes are now turning toward his savior, "Ah… how long has I been here?"

"I… don't know…"

The man steps off onto the land, but his knees are weakening, making him falls onto the ground.

"Merlin!" Gudao quickly grabs his hand, holding onto him.

The man weakly stares at him, chuckling, "I'm sorry. It's just that I have been sitting for a really long time."

He pushes himself up, as he points his fingers toward his front, "How about we rest for a moment? It seems that young knight needs one, after all."

"What are you-?" the Master turns his head, only to see Artoria has already fallen on the ground, now tended by his Servant.

He turns back to the magus, only to see him sitting down as the man mutters, "I don't remember the last time I slept… That witch is draining all of my mana in that box that I had to stay awake just to not die…"

He then lands onto the red ground, snoring, leaving the two just staring at them both.

"This is absurd, Master," Archer mumbles out loud, "How can they sleep in a place like this?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There, at the former battlefield of the Colchester, the sole holy maiden steps onto the scorched land.

Her eyes glare to each of the dust all around the land.

The battlefield is almost barren, with nothing can be found still residing as the aftermath of the war; not even dead bodies nor blood spillage.

"Is this… the power of Excalibur?" she mutters to herself.

Her eyes then turn to the side, looking at the clear remains of the war; burned armor and accessories of those who have fallen, separated from the burnt place she stands on as of now.

Jeanne moves toward the remnants, with her hands are grabbing a piece of cloth stuck between them.

Her orbs are now analyzing the texture on the cloth, finally comes up to the conclusion, "A banner of Camelot…"

She then grabs another cloth, "And this is… Orleans's…"

Her face turns back toward the ground before, now having a question forming from her lips, "Could this be…"

"Your Highness!" Kay approaches her from the side, "We've found Sir Gilles!"

"Gilles? Bring me to him!"

Soon, she was brought into the forest, meeting the very man they are searching for.

Before her, the black-haired man is withering in pain, breathing in and out painfully as he holds onto his disappeared right side of his body.

Jeanne kneels beside him, muttering with a saddened expression on her face, "Gilles…"

"Do not make such face, milady Jeanne…" the commander of hers giving off a faint smile, "Such maiden like yours truly should lead everyone with a proud and honorable expression. That is the true face of the Maiden of Orleans."

He soon closes his eyes, with his hand is no longer holding his wound.

Clenching her fist, Jeanne stands up as she turns around toward the rest of her subjects, "We are attacking Camelot! King Mordred shall be overthrown forever by our own hands!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't believe you two can just sleep anywhere. That lake is a ground zero, you know?" Gudao mentions of it.

He is now with his Servant, the knight and the magus, sitting around a bonfire inside a forest that night.

"G-ground zero?" Artoria wonders of the strange words.

He quickly responds to her, "Never mind, Lily."

The knight speaks up again, "My name is Artoria Pendragon."

"What are yo-?" Gudao is confused by his sudden words but quickly notices it, "Ah, sorry. You remind me of someone. She was called Lily because there are too many people with her name around."

"I see," she gives him a smile, "Lily is fine then. I haven't been able to use my real name as of late."

The male Master just stares at her. What on earth is she talking about?

He did not need to opens up his mouth to speak up, since Lily pretty much speaks up by her own, "Ever since I was a little girl, everyone around me started to call me differently from one day onward. I was given the name Artoria by my father, the previous king, Uther, but then he decided to not only changing my name to Arthur, but trying to disguise my gender as a boy, even so far as to give me to my foster father to be trained as a knight."

She suddenly snickers and she closes her eyes, "I might as well being called as something that isn't a variation of my own name…"

"I…" Gudao tries to form some form of words, "I… just thought that the name Lily sounds good on that acquaintance's name. She is also her knight, and during her time in the war, she is as graceful as the flower, lily, or so they said…"

"I wonder what kind of person she is?"

"She is somebody who is trying her best as a knight on the path of kinghood. She is always smiling and with that pure smile of hers, she sets out to be the best king humanity can offer."

"Is that knight even able to achieve kinghood?" Merlin approaches them, somehow already woken up from his slumber, "I will say if she even becomes one, the kingdom must have been fallen."

Lily quickly responds to his words, "Then, are you saying a king shouldn't smile?"

"A king should put all of his emotion behind if he ever wishes to become a king everybody can respect."

Gudao clenches his fist.

Lily keeps on asking more questions, "But that king may end up being called as cold by his subject. Wouldn't it be beneficial for him not to be loved by them all?"

"A king with emotion will never think of anything straight. Ever decision he made will always have some sort of bias or affected by his own desire for something. Look at what King Mordred did. Becoming a king, he never decided anything without putting a bit of feelings in there. He ravaged villages, invade other settlements, all for some desire inside his heart. People may follow him at first, but in the end they only scared of him. A king should be above human, then people will have a trust on him."

"YOU STUPID DEVIL'S SPAWN!"

Lily is startled, nearly jumped off the ground when Gudao stands up, now glaring straight at the magus, "Don't you see what you have done!? This is all your fault in the first place, right!?"

Merlin simply smiles, looking confused, "Whatever are you saying?"

"Whatever Mordred did to the Camelot, isn't this is what you have been nurtured before? You put that cursed sword you called Caliburn, who did nothing but hurting a young girl's lives, into that damn sword and forcing her to become a king, then you sneak up beside her, calling yourself her court mage and then told her to change everything human about her."

Gudao moves close to him, grabbing his collar as he keeps on screaming at him, "You are a candidate for Grand Caster, right? That means you have a great clairvoyance, right? Doesn't that mean you have prophesized everything!? The Fall of Camelot, thanks to a father who couldn't even speak to his son without acting like a machine, and a son who only wishes for the sword of appointment within his reach just to prove to have his father approving his own existence… it is all thanks to you, right!?"

The male Master pushes him off as he mutters, "It is because of that one wish, Mordred was tainted by whatever turning him into a tyrant that he is right now. And you still dare to say that a king shouldn't be speaking with emotion? A king is still a human! And humans have feelings! Are you saying Artoria should throw all of those away just to be the so-called Once and Forever King?"

Merlin suddenly chuckles, sitting up straight as his eyes now staring at the male Master, "I see… you must be… well, it's all turn alright, isn't it? The glory of Camelot, even after its fall, still being known by all. The infamous King Arthur is still a well-respected king. Everything happens perfectly as how I see it."

Lily just stares at them both. Her mind is filled with so many questions. She nervously watches them as she hears her name and the word 'king' is being put in one sentence. What are they talking about right now?

Something hits her legs as she quickly turns around.

Sinon is there, close to her as she motions her to come to her.

She turns back at the two men before slowly sneaking toward the other female.

"Glory? Respect?" Gudao screams out, "Then, it's okay to burden one soul for that stupid reason!? Did you know what she did!? Artoria Pendragon, also known as King Arthur, despaired with her own daughter's rebellion, with last words of "Why can't you accept me as your heir?", and seeing how her own kingdom falls after the civil war, contracted to the will of humanity, Alaya with one wish of getting the Holy Grail, wishing that she can restore back her lives. DON'T YOU SEE!? SHE HAS BECOME SO DESPERATE SHE RESORTS TO BECOME STUCK PERPETUALLY BETWEEN LIVES AND DEATHS! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID FOR YOU, IS THAT WHAT SHE DESERVES TO BE!? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A HALF-INCUBUS IF YOU ARE STILL STANDING WITH YOUR WORDS!"

"Iskandar, Nero, Ozymandias, Gilgamesh, Solomon, all of them are kings, and all of them with their desires while being one for their kingdom. You do not see them dying with regrets! What is so special about King Arthur then!?"

Merlin simply looks down. He snickers before muttering, "That Artoria from your world… how is she?"

"Her soul is in Avalon. She has found someone she loves so that the title king is simply irrelevant for her. What's left for both Alaya and the Throne of Heroes are her memories as one."

Gudao walks away from there, leaving the magus alone…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Lily is still confused, now sitting close to Sinon as she turns at her after looking at the male Master walking away from there, "Is there another king named Artoria that was lied to by Merlin?"

Sinon shrugs, ignoring her words, "Can't believe King Arthur of this world has such a problem. This has never been mentioned in the literature books before. Could it be that my world's Arthurian myth has also such thing too?"

"Em… Sinon-san?"

"Ah," Archer finally snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry. I was distracted. What is it?"

Lily simply smiles at her, shaking her heads. She clearly heard of her rambling before, "I was just asking of your reason for calling me here."

"I was going to ask you the reason for you to be in here. If you are the knight of Camelot, why are you here, fighting against the court mage even?"

Lily loses her smile, "It's just… the queen told me that the only way to save Camelot is to search for the previous court mage, Merlin. King Mordred… his might know no allies. I saw it, during the fight against the Vikings. It wasn't even a fair match. With the Knights of Rounds by our side, the Vikings are clearly unmatched against us."

"But his insistence to unleash the full might of his Excalibur… it's just too much. Half of our allies are being killed in the crossfire. Sir Percival, Sir Gareth and Sir Agravain were sacrificed before our eyes. Sir Gareth even saved me from that attack."

Lily sighs, slumps on her seat, "And there I stood, seeing my comrades fallen by the king they swore their oath for. At first I thought it's just the king decided what's best for Camelot, but every time bloodshed happened, we have feasts. It's like he is enjoying each moment his hand is bloodied."

Sinon just stares at her. Her eyes then averted as she brings something and puts it close to the knight, "Here, I found this floating near the lake. It seems somebody thrown this away."

Artoria pulls her eyes, now looking at the gift the Servant gave to her. Her eyes widen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"You are no son of mine."_

 _"You could never be a king."_

 _"King Arthur's son? I've seen females claiming of bearing his heir, but actually claiming themselves as one? Mordred must have been in war way too long…"_

 _"Father, why won't you gave me the throne!? I am far better than you! This fight proved such thing! Just gave me the throne and I'll take good care of Camelot!"_

 _"There's no way I'll be giving that to you, not when you do not deserve all of this!"_

"My king…. MY KING!"

Mordred screams out, waking up from her deep slumber.

Her ears hearing banging on the doors, as she pulls her helmet back around her head, moving close to the door and opens it up.

Bedievere is standing there, looking worried, "Your Majesty, they are attacking!"

"Who are we referring to?"

"It's the Orleans! They are attacking!"

"WHAT!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that, Sir Mordred rushes out of the castle, following Sir Bedievere out into the balcony, looking downward onto the field before the gate.

Two forces are now against each other, clashing blades onto each other with bodies are increasing.

"Dammit!" the king screams out, "They even dare to touch the holy ground of Camelot?"

She quickly pulls out her sword, jumping off from the spot as she quickly plunges her blade into one of the opposing soldiers.

She pulls the blade out, killing off some more white-colored soldiers along the way.

"His Majesty has awoken!" cried out the blue-colored soldiers, "We are saved!"

Swinging her sword around, the king of Camelot growls, "Who dares attacking this sacred kingdom!? Who dares lead the attack against the might of Camelot?"

Jeanne steps forward, holding her sword tight as she points it at her, "It is I, Ruler-class Servant of the Holy Grail, Jeanne D'arc! Knight of Treachery, Sir Mordred, you shall be punished for disturbing the flow of time!"

"Like hell you can try that on me!" Mordred jumps forward, "Neither homunculus nor dragon-slaying hero can save you this time around!"

"Then, I shall show you why I am capable of being summoned as Saber!"

The two are now clashing blades, with waves of impact being thrown off all over the side.

Surprisingly, each movement Jeanne did are all capable of deflecting fierce attack of the king's.

"Your Majesty, I shall help you with this one!" Bedi is about to follow suit.

But then Kay finishes climbing the wall off, now striking him down, forcing his attention toward the traitor.

"S-Sir Kay!? Do not tell me you are working with the enemy?"

"I am not a dog of a king that killed off his followers!"

And so the two are now clashing off against each other.

At least, somewhere around the wall, Tristan, Gawain and Maximilian are busy fending off the enemies from the other part of the wall.

Max screams out in anger, "Senpai, I don't think these enemies know how to stop. Shall we call for more reinforcement?"

Tristan mutters in anger, shooting out five soldiers at once from afar, "Again with that weird language you are calling us with!?"

Gawain simply responds with, "Sir Maximilian, we do not have big numbers of soldiers at the moment! We can only make do with our skills!"

"But, Senpai…"

"Stop using whatever that backwater language on us!"

"It's called Japanese, Sir Tristan. Please respect my home country!"

Amidst the battlefield, the red-headed archer notices something approaching as he quickly turns his bow toward one direction, shooting out a barrage of arrows out into the woods.

Each of the arrows is slowly being shot down, one by one by beam arrows.

From the forest nearby, Sinon flies out from there, followed by Gudao and Artoria as they charge into the battlefield.

Gudao reaches one soldier of Britain as he mutters, "Sorry to do this. **Trace Active!** "

A sword pierces through his throat as he beheads the man. He then chants another of his aria, shooting out some more swords onto the nearby opponents.

Tristan sees the knight beside him and calls her out, "Arthur, what is the meaning of this? Why are you siding with the enemies!?"

"I only sides with the one I believe in, Sir Tristan!" Lily screams out, slashing down one enemy of from her sight, "And it's Artoria!"

"You even calling yourself with a female name!?" Gawain wonders, "Is this also a rebellion of your own against our beautiful king?"

"I am a female!" Lily jumps toward him, smashing him with her sword and pushes him away from them.

Sinon flies straight toward Tristan, shooting arrows at him as he snickers, "An archer of my equal? Interesting! Bring it on, faerie!"

Archer simply grunts, flying away as she avoids an arrow from him.

Gudao now pulls out two more swords, pointing them toward Maximilian, "Now it's us… em… who are you again?"

"It's Sir Maximilian, one of the Knights of Round!"

The Master glares at him, "Wh-what? I have never heard of you before."

"I'm a new guy."

"That's stupid. Not everybody gets to be one."

"I'm the lucky one," he snickers pulling out a golden and blue sword, ready for the fight, "Now, stop staring and face me!"

The two is about to clash, but their feet stop moving so sudden.

They are now looking around at where they are standing now.

It's all pitch black.

"Wh-what now?" Tomiya is clearly annoyed by this, "Is it Morgan again?"

With the mention of the name, the black-robed female now appears beside them.

She first cast something that conjures shadow to shoot something and throws Maximilian away as she now turns toward Gudao, "Now that we have no interference, how about we have a chat?"

Something came out of the shadow once more, with Gudao quickly jumps to the side, dodging the attack, "I don't think you know the meaning of 'chat'!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why!? Why are you against His Gracefulness?"

The knight of the Sun tries so hard to push Artoria away, deflecting ever single strikes onto him by the female knight, "Didn't you swear an oath onto him before?"

"Sir Gawain, he killed our friends; our allies, our sworn brothers and sister! He killed your sister, Sir Gareth, and you still able to be loyal to him!?"

"She would have been proud to be useful of the king."

"The way he indiscriminately killing everyone, there is no way that any of their deaths are of any significant for her."

The two jumps off from each other, standing face to face as Gawain snickers, "Then, is this your final answer?"

"I only follow a king I can trust, and if he's not Mordred or me, so be it."

The Knight of Sun now stands up tight, throwing his blade up high in the air as a circle appears beneath him.

Artoria realizes that there is already a sun above them both, with the sword now ventures into the sun.

"Let's finish this, Arthur!"

Now standing in a certain pose, Gawain is now holding a really long line resembles a blade, ready for a strike.

Lily stands up still, holding the sword close to her. Her red and white sword is now enveloping itself in a strong white light.

 **"The Reborn Sword of Victory…"**

 **"Radiant and Brilliant Sword…"**

 **"EXCALIBUR GALATINE!"**

Gawain throws a long slash; a slash that strikes down the wall of the kingdom he sought to protect, along with the waists of those around him, all to defeat this single enemy.

But Lily ducks before the strike reaches her as she pushes herself forward before smashing a beam of her own, **"CLARENT!"**

The slash goes straight through the taller knight, penetrating his heart and forcing it to ceases its function.

Gawain falls onto the ground, wheezing as he glares at Lily, "Do whatever you want with our king… if that's what you believed in…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sinon is still flying around, finding herself evading barrages and barrages of arrows from the red-haired knight himself.

She shoots out her own arrows, which unsurprisingly, not strong enough against the legendary archer knight of legend himself.

Her eyes then notices of a huge black smoke nearby, clicking her tongue, "Master must be in grave danger…"

"Do not avert your eyes from me, faerie!"

An arrow nearly hits her left wing as she turns around, holding the string of her bow tight.

Sinon charges up every single reserves she has at this moment, ready for a moment of this one strike.

"Finishing this?" Tristan notices her action, "Good, I've been wasting my own time."

With a charge of his energy, he screams out, **"Fantasia of Lamentation: FAILNAUGHT!"**

 **"A Bow Crafted by Legends: SHEKINAH!"**

The two quickly exchanges volleys of arrows onto each other, with each cancelling other's attacks.

With one last arrow shot by Tristan, he pulls out one last pull, shooting a huge arrow straight toward Archer, which she quickly evades as she now lands near him.

 **"Link Start!"**

Her costume changes into her militaristic outfit, as she now holds a rifle and points it toward him.

The knight is startled by the weapon, "Wh-what kind of crossbow is that?"

 **"The Legend from a Powerful Rifle: HECATE!"**

BANG!

Left hand!

BANG!

Right hand!

BANG!

Left leg!

BANG!

Right leg!

BANG!

Right on the chest, and the last shot is pointed toward…

BANG!

Headshot!

With that, the red-haired knight falls on the battlefield.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudao keeps on throwing his blades all over the darkness, but the shadow keeps on shooting waves after waves at him.

"Argh… the Black Keys aren't working!"

He can hear laughter coming out from all over the place, "Boy, it is useless to even try to do anything! Not within my Reality Marble!"

"R-Reality Marble!?" Gudao screams out, startled by this revelation.

"So you do know of them. You are one interesting fellow!" Morgan screams out with more waves are coming straight toward him.

Catching him off guard, Gudao is then being thrown off and hitting a wall by the same invisible wave, and then being shot by that wall off to hit a different wall this time.

Like a pinball, he is being thrown over and over as the waves are being shot over and over.

 **"The Forever-Filled Utopia: Garden of Avalon."**

Gudao is somehow stopped moving.

He finds himself lying on a ground and quickly pushes himself up.

The Master now sees himself standing near the top of a tall tower, with the scenery around him is a field of flower all over the place.

He turns to the side, now seeing the black-robed witch before him with a white-robed wizard between the two.

"Damn you, half-incubus!" Morgan le Fay screams out at Merlin, "How can you still be this powerful after I drained you of your prana!"

"You do not drain all of me, le Fay. Be sure to remind yourself that you are merely a human turned into a faerie, as half of my ancestry is magical by nature."

The magus now glares at him from the side, "Young man, I do not understand half of what you were saying, but I do acknowledge of my mistakes. I foolishly and selfishly wanting to follow what my eyes can see, forgetting how fragile a human life can be. I tried to force my ideology onto a young girl's lives, for what, a promise of a lonely heaven for her?"

As his eyes are back to look forward, he mutters, "If you met your world's Artoria, tell her I ask for her forgiveness for trying to make her what she's not to begin with."

With a simple push, Gudao is now falling from the platform, moving fast onto the flowery field below, and the next thing he sees is his Servant's face.

"Are you okay, Master?" Sinon wonders, pulling him up as he stands up, looking around.

Archer mutters, "The smoke disappears and then you came out."

Smoke?

No. there's not time to think. Surely Lily is making her way toward Mordred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Artoria is now moving forward, moving past the enemies who thought that she is still part of them as she goes straight toward the front of the gate.

She finally stops her track, now seeing the fierce exchange between the village girl and the king.

But then her eyes are attracted toward above the wall, "Kay!"

Up there, Kay and Bedi are fighting with their own paces.

Bedievere may have been one-armed, but being one-arm alone is not the reason for his own legends. His skills are still as strong as a soldier with two hands, like Kay before him.

Kay notices of her and quickly shouts at her, "Go! Go and meet the king! Claim your destiny, Arthur!"

She nods as she now runs straight toward Mordred.

"Even Arthur?" Bedi uses this chance to kick him, pushing him away from him, "Even Arthur, the most trustworthy among the knights, have betrayed his Majesty?"

"Don't you see, Bedievere? King Mordred is nothing but a tyrant!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wench!"

Slashes over slashes reaching the maiden, but the village girl proves to be quite a nuisance for her, what with the sword skill that is clearly untrained yet strong by its own.

Every single attack is only deflected by Jeanne, as she tries so hard not to be pushed away by the more superior knight.

"Enough!"

Mordred now goes for a powerful strike one last time, somehow able to knock her rapier off from her.

The tip of Excalibur is then goes straight forward toward Jeanne, going through her abdomen.

The king snickers, "is that it, maiden? Is this how your prideful imitation called Orleans Empire fallen?"

Yet Jeanne is still smiling at her, now grabbing her hands close to her, "Don't tell me you've forgotten of what I am capable of?"

 **"LA PUCELLE!"**

"Wh-what!?"

As Lily is trying so hard to reach the two, she stops dead at her track.

Her eyes are now seeing how the surrounding of those two burns up into a pillar of flame, with the king's voice can be heard growling in anger.

The flame happens for a short moment, but in that short moment, her body is no longer in place.

What is left there is the battered armor with black smoke owned by Mordred, and her body with red clothing underneath, covering little of her. Her hand is holding onto a cracked sheath. She slowly pushes herself off from the ground.

The king wheezes, panting as she glares at the armor, "Must be my mother's work…"

"Hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"M-Mordred… You are…" Lily's eyes can only look at this person before her.

She laughs and laughs, with the white knight simply stares at her.

Mordred screams out at her, "Surprised!? Yes, father! It is I, Mordred, your one and only son!"

…

"I've pulled out Caliburn! I've ruled Camelot as a king! I handle things way better than you could ever dream of! Yet here you are, opposing your own flesh and blood! Why can't you just accept me!?"

Artoria stares straight at her, with a cold-looking face.

"There! It's that face again! You can't disapprove me anymore! I am a king now!"

The white knight slowly raises her sword, instead of her own red and silver sword, it is a new golden and white sword.

Mordred sees the sword as she laughs some more, "Caliburn? You are challenging me with that old sword? The sword I ditched at the lake for the new and improved Excalibur? You could at least use the Clarent against me. It is the very sword that killed you after all!"

Without any more words, Lily charges forward, moving close enough to launch a stab, which is then deflected and being pushed away by Mordred and her Excalibur.

But the stab turns into a slash, as the king is quickly being forced to hold her sword still for the incoming attack.

Artoria then jumps onto the side of the sword, jumping above her and strikes her down.

Mordred is taken aback and starts throwing her first around, before slashing the air as she tries to hit the knight.

All attacks are useless with Caliburn is being used to cancel all of the attacks toward him.

"Just accept me as your king already, father! I am better than you after all!"

"No!" Caliburn is used to smashes her away, striking her again as Artoria screams out, "With the way you are right now, you are not fit to even rule a small village!"

"Defiant till the end!?"

"Where are the smiles and the encouragement you gave us before, Mordred!? Where are the high spirited feeling you enveloped us with the first time you were crowned as one!? How does it change from a king people loved into a king people scared of?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Mordred pushes herself away as she stands straight, charging up all of her energy into her black sword.

Artoria stands still, also doing the same as the blade now lights up in golden brilliance.

" **Sword of Promised Victory…"**

 **"Golden Sword of Assured Victory…"**

 **"EXCALIBUR!"**

 **"CALIBURN!"**

Artoria shoots out a beam that goes straight toward her target, but the target launches a black beam and slashes the beam, struggling between the two.

As she struggles, Lily pulls out Clarent, now shooting that version of beam from the sword, **"Radiant and Brilliant Sword: CLARENT!"**

With that, the two figures are now standing strong, pushing each other to try to move them close to their limit and gain the victory they desired.

Gudao and Sinon finally arrives, now seeing the struggle between the two denizens of this singularity.

PLING!

"Eh?" the Master notices something, looking at his Command Spells.

He then turns to see to fight as he wonders something, "Artoria Pendragon, I command you to win this fight!"

The spells blink once, slowly disappearing and gone with the wind.

The beams from Lily's side seemingly bigger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" she screams out, pushing everything she has as the beam pushes the itself onto Excalibur's, causing their swords to shake up uncontrollably.

Their swords are now flying up in the air, deflected thanks to the strong impact from the clashes disappearing suddenly, but Lily takes this chance to step forward as she jumps and grabs Clarent.

The sword is now filled with blue and white light as she moves close for a smash onto the king's body.

 **"Apologies for my beautiful daughter: Clarent… Soul… Mordred…"**

With the side of the sword reaches Mordred's midriff, the sound of impact can be heard.

The king is pushed away, slowly backing away as she sits onto the ground.

"Wh... what was that?" She mutters to herself.

"I'm sorry, Mordred…"

Artoria moves close to her, as she goes to offer her hand toward her, "I don't know how much I've wronged you, but as your future father, I am apologizing in advance…"

"You…"

Tears flowing…

"Bastard… What took you so long?"

Artoria simply chuckles, followed by Mordred. But the chuckles of the king is nothing more than a young girl crying after her estranged father saying how much he loves her.

"Behind you!"

CHAK!

" **Forever Distant Golden Sword: EXCALIBUR IMAGE!"**

A blade goes straight toward her abdomen, followed by an explosion and ended up by Mordred's blood being splattered off all over the place.

A hole is now in the middle of her midriff, with the king falls onto the ground.

Her skin then slowly turns into golden particles and fade away.

"…" Lily can only stares in silence.

Maximilian sighs as he sees how the sword disappears from his hand; the sword that looks like a certain golden and blue sword.

"Excalibur Image?" Gudao screams out, "H-how did you-? Only one person I know has such thing!"

"Make it two then!" the knight screams out with a smile in his face.

Artoria glares at him, "Wh-who are you?"

"Me? Remember my name well, Master of Archer! It's Maximilian Emiya Pendragon! Let's meet again in the future, brother!"

"B-brother?" Gudao is now filled with questions inside his head as of now.

Maximilian simply mutters, "By the way, you should get out of her now. This place is just a giant Reality Marble and without its caster… well…"

The knight quickly walks away from there and enters a seemingly disappearing door.

GRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The ground is now shaking up.

Sinon grabs her Master's hand, pointing toward one direction, "Over there!"

Together, they run into a door nearby…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Followed by the white knight, Gudao and Archer jump back into the ruined Chaldea.

The three turn their heads toward the door that seemingly closes itself off.

"Wh-what was that?" Gudao wonders.

His ears notifying him of a sudden noise on his right, where a door on another path is now opens up.

His head then turns toward Olga and Gudako, who are moving close to them with the director seems to be panicking, "What happened back there? The signal was cut off and that door seems to be shaking a lot."

Lily now wonders as well, "Where are we? What kind of place is this?

God… so many explanations to be given to them. It's not like he has any answer at the moment…

 **End chapter.**

 **Wow… I somehow regret my decision.**

 **I first thought of making mini-event each, so that one arc won't take up two or more chapters to complete. Never thought this one takes way too long. Feels like this is going to be what Rome is for FGO.**

 **As you can see, this is how this story is going to be made, by using what if.**

 **So, I am going to ask for you, readers help. I will run out of ideas, so your help will be grateful. What kind of what if situation do you want to see here? It can range to anything, from a serious one like 'What if Shirou Emiya dies and burns during Fuyuki Fire?' or to a comical one like 'What if Holy Grail War's format is a figure skating battle?'**

 **It can be what if about the story within Nasuverse itself or stories from other fictions as well, like the one in the next chapter.**

 **Next: First true x-over. What if Senran Kagura 2 Asuka arrives in SK Versus timeline? Hoping for a more peaceful life among themselves, one ninja wishes for such world. Instead all of her friends are not her friends, and their enemies, yoma is still around. Gudao, now summoned his student/assassin/future teacher Servant enters this fanservice-filled world.**

 **Servant:** Saber  
 **True Name:** Artoria Pendragon (Lily) (Alt) **  
Alignment:** Lawful Good

Alternate version of Saber Lily. Instead of being in a path to kinghood, she is merely one of the Knights of Round. In this world, she is instead the traitor as she wishes to liberate Camelot from the tyrant king.

 **Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B  
Mana: A  
Luck: A+**

 **Skills:**

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: C

Instinct: B

Mana Burst: A

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Radiant and Brilliant Sword: Clarent: B

Anti-Unit

Her main sword in this timeline. Due to her supposed destiny as the true king, the sword is able to be used by her in its full potential.

Golden Sword of Assured Victory: Caliburn: A+

Anti-Unit

Her secondary sword, found by Sinon at the shore of the lake of faeries. Used previously by the king of Camelot but was discarded by her for a new one.

Apologies for my beautiful daughter: Clarent Soul Mordred: A+

Anti-Unit

Used by Lily with her true wish being filled in within the blade itself, this NP is a representation of resentment and regret filled by Lily for the sins her future, alternate self could have done. Only works in disarming Mordred.

 **Servant:** Saber  
 **True Name:** Mordred Pendragon (King) **  
Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

An alternate version of Mordred, whereas her wish was fulfilled and she is now being tainted by something unknown. In this continuity, she becomes a tyrant after successfully pulled out Caliburn from the stone.

 **Strength: B+  
Endurance: A  
Agility: B  
Mana: B  
Luck: D**

 **Skills:**

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: B

Instinct: B

Mana Burst: A

Charisma: C-

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Secret of Pedigree: C

Sword of Promised Victory: Excalibur (Morgan?): A+

Originally a sword of golden brilliance made by the lady of the lake, Vivian. This sword was tainted by Morgan le Fay, and as such this sword can only be pushed to rank A+ at full strength.

Everdistant (Tainted) Utopia: Avalon (Morgan?): A+

Similar to Excalibur, Avalon was also tainted by Morgan le Fay. This causes the sheath to break after a really strong attack.

 **Servant:** Berserker  
 **True Name:** Queen Guinevere **  
Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

This version Guinevere was alive long after Lancelot's murder by Mordred himself. Due to the trauma of such murder, along with tortures thanks to the king herself and her followers, in addition of interference by Morgan le Fay, she was filled with a great despair that she was revived as a vengeful spirit, preying upon Mordred and his look-alikes. Her appearance signifies her close relationship with Lancelot.

 **Strength:** B- **  
Endurance:** B- **  
Agility: B-  
Mana: C+  
Luck: C**

 **Skills:**

Mad Enhancement: A+

A Knight Does Not Die With Empty Hands: C-

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Breaking All Restraints – Overloaded Light of the Lakee: Arondight – Overload: A++

 **Archer- Sinon**

 **Saber – Artoria Pendragon (Lily)**


	3. Yoma-Hunting Ninja

Yoma-Hunting Ninja

 _"You can… grant me my wish?"_

 _"Then… I want…"_

 _"I want… I just want… my friend back…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black-haired girl in schoolgirl outfit opens her eyes up.

She is now staring straight toward the blue sky.

"The sky… it's blue…"

The girl the mutters something, "Was it… a dream?"

With that, a blonde girl appears before her eyes, grinning wide at her, "Good morning, Asuka."

"K-Katsu-nee?"

She quickly pushes herself up,.

She now lays her eyes toward the blonde, alongside a long-black haired girl, a white haired girl in twin tails and a short, pink-haired girl with peculiar eye designs.

The princess-looking girl stares straight at her, "Asuka, why are you sleeping here of all places?"

She stares at them for a moment, before muttering, "Is this… a heaven?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you guys are from different worlds?" Lily springs a question, staring innocently toward the only man in the ruined dimension, "And all of you are trying to stop something bad from happening in other worlds?"

Gudako seemingly rubbing the back of her head, "We… don't really have any other choices…"

Olga nods, "We were just trying to figure out a way out. After all, I have my own world's problem."

But then Gudao speaks up, "Not for me though."

The silver-haired director turns toward him, "What do you mean?"

"This is some sort of a mission I am having right now. I was supposed to be looking at stranger types of singularities beyond the usual mission Chaldea has been providing thus far. Our upgraded Chaldeas have found out a bigger catastrophe than anything we had before, and we were supposed to find the source of said catastrophe before it happens."

"And what does that has anything to do with our situation right now?"

"I have a feeling that this is where the source of that catastrophe is."

"How did you even know about that?"

"This is where instinct comes into play."

"I-instinct!?"

Gudao looks away for a moment, now turning toward the gates outside through the window, peering at each one of them, "There must be a reason why I ended up here; why all of us are here."

He then turns back at them, "Either way, I still have to look for my sister and a friend of mine."

Gudako quickly nods, "How about we go and enter that new one? There are more gates to check on after all."

But then Olga grabs her shoulder, "You stay here."

"Wh-what!? Why?"

"We still have to restore some of this place's functionality. What about the sleeping quarters? The canteen? There are still a lot more to do. We only restored the main operation room as of now. Besides, none of us two can access any of the summoning circles."

Gudao is alerted of this statement, "Wait, what are you talking about? What about the one I used outside?"

The director turns toward him, "I've successfully relocate that circle, but it seems us two can't even use it. That circle feels a lot different than the one we used before. Doesn't it feel a bit different?"

Gudao tries to give a piece of his opinion, "It does feel like I had to use my prana to activate it. Chaldea's standard circles didn't use as much as that one. Not to mention, it connects to a different iteration of Throne of Heroes. No idea how different it is, but if I can summon someone like Sinon, who is not part of the ancient heroes of legends, then I have no idea who else might come out of it."

"I see," Olga mumbles, "Then, knowing True Name isn't as useful as it is supposed to. That can be advantageous to us."

"It could also be a disadvantage to us as well. What if within those gates, there are Servants just like Sinon? What if our enemies are someone where True Name is just a name and not information?"

He slowly turns toward Lily, "Back in Camelot, Sinon and Mordred should have been the only Servants and the rest are real humans, yet my Command Spells reacted to Lily as if she is treated as a Servant. I know of a record of someone using them as a reserve for mana, but I don't even know how. So basically I was powering Lily up like a Master to a Servant."

Gudao then pulls up his hand, now noting, "Not to mention, the same spell just reappear as soon as I walked out of that world."

He then continues, "Then there's that guy calling himself Emiya Pendragon, I guess?"

Lily quickly interrupts him, "You were referring to Maximilian, right? He was the new recruit for Knights of Round, personally chose by Morgan le Fay herself. Other than that, I have no clue of his origin. He didn't even tell us his last name before."

"Yeah, that guy. He told us that the world is a giant Reality Marble, correct? What is that supposed to mean?"

Olga mumbles once more, "Giant Reality Marble? Or Camelot? And Mordred and Arthur are a king and a knight and both of them are Servants too… Our situation is getting confusing by seconds…"

Gudako stares at both of them as she finally speaks up, "How about we just proceed as usual? Maybe we could find any intel on whatever questions we have about this place and those gates?"

"Good idea, Mamiya," the director agrees, "Tomiya, brings your Servants and get into the next singularity. We shall investigate this matter even further."

Sinon, who has been standing near the corner this whole time, finally speaks up, "I'm sorry, but I need time to recuperate."

Gudako turns toward her, "You don't have enough mana?"

She nods, "Rather, my mana drained the moment we stepped off from the previous location. It feels like the world drains away all available mana the moment that world starts to crumble."

Lily joins into the conversation, "I feel the same way too, as if I am too weak to do any of my strongest attack. I can still fight, but I won't be able to use Clarent or Caliburn at its full strength."

Sinon continues, "Most of my fighting ability comes from my main NP, Link Start, and being in those forms already draining my mana, even if it is rather slow to weaken me. In my current state, I can only use a normal handgun, but my agility isn't really good with those two forms of mine."

Gudao mutters, "That means I only need to do one thing, right?"

"Mana transfer?" Gudako stares at the two other humans as Olga slaps her back in annoyance.

"He was talking about summoning a new Servant."

"Owh…" somehow she looks disappointed.

Gudao stares at this female who looks like his sister as he quickly shakes his head, getting rid of any unnecessary thought out from his head.

He now turns toward Olga, wondering, "Where did you put the summoning circle?"

Her fingers are pointed straight behind him, "Right there."

He turns to where she points, seeing the tile close by, "You put it near the operation room?"

"The other circles are too far away from here. It will be hassle to walk back and forth from here. It is also unwise to leave our circle close to the rest of them. They all look the same after all."

He nods, agreeing to her statement as he now turns around, moving close to it, "Let's get started then."

As the male Master is getting close to the plat, he goes to reach his hand, but then stops midway.

Gudao somehow notices something flowing around his hand as he moves his palm over the platform, as if his hand just moves through an invisible curtain.

"Mana is pouring out of there?" he whispers to himself.

Maybe…

He stands still, pouring out his own reserve into the surrounding of the circle.

With a single bang, a gust wind is shot out of there.

Before them stood a cyan-haired figure, wearing a school uniform with a blue vest over the shirt. His hair is seen being tied in two small ponytails.

The new Servant slightly bows at him with a smile, "I am pleased to meet you. I am Assassin, Nagisa Shiota."

Before he could say anything to his new companion, Gudako is heard opening up her mouth, "Another female Servant? What are you, a harem-seeking Master?"

Olga seems to be wondering something as well, "It is quite strange to see that as of now, you are having three female Servants at the same time. Does this circle affected by some unknown factor? There is no way this is pure coincidence."

Lily is slightly disturbed by this, "Are you, perhaps, a womanizer, Gudao-san?"

Sinon simply sighs, "I've been acquainted by another harem master in my life. This is nothing new to me. At least until this Master of mine declare his carnal desire to the world."

Gudao slowly turns toward them, pointing toward Assassin, "Sorry to break your wild imagination, but this is a dude."

Gudako smiles at him sheepishly, "Wanting to play a 'trap' card? Sorry, but that's not working. That is clearly a female Servant."

"No, he's a dude. You can see through his face clearly."

"Really?" Olga now glares at him, "How do you know he is not a she?"

"Because he is now wearing a school outfit?"

"So?"

"Don't you know? If you are a female, no matter how tomboy you are, you are still required to wear a skirt. Most of the boyish girls do wear pants underneath their skirts, though. This Assassin is wearing pants only, that means he is a dude. I know; I did research already."

(Note: Gudao has never been to a proper school. His "research" is through anime and may not reflect the real world)

Gudako is still skeptical, "But he looks way too feminine to be a boy."

"Then you have never heard of the term 'bishonen' nor did you ever seen Astolfo."

Olga is now confused, "What does the paladin of Charlemagne has anything to do with that?"

Assassin finally speaks out loud, "I am indeed a man."

"WHAT!?"

"I rest my case," Gudao concludes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking forward at the new gate, the Master turns toward the director, asking her a question, "Do you have any idea where we are going to right now?"

"I can't tell. The Shiva didn't have any information regarding the rest of the gates, at least until you and your Servants are in there. It seems to me that you are acting as the marker for Shiva to gain information."

"So we won't know anything before hand? This is hard. We won't be able to prepare ourselves if anything."

Olga turns toward him, "You should get going. There is no way we could just ponder around doing nothing if we were to try and escape from here."

Gudao nods as he and Assassin move toward the opened door, moving past the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright ninja, Asuka, has her eyes looking all over the room. Her sitting posture seems tensed and sweats are all over her face.

Behind her, five figures of four young girls and a middle-aged man are quietly staring at her, seeing her head moving all over the place.

The man questions her actions, "Is there something wrong with Asuka?"

The female student with long black hair responds to his words, "I do not know, Kiriya-sensei. It seems she was asleep near the hills and now she is rambling as if she has not seen us for a long time."

The pink-haired girl wonders, "Did she have a nightmare?"

The grey-haired girl replies, "She doesn't seem to be the type to get affected by a dream."

"Maybe she is a bit too tired, that's all!" the blonde girl cheerfully speaks up, "She did a lot of training after all!"

The black-haired girl nods in agreement, "I do notice how she trained too hard ever since the Kagura Millennium Festival ended."

The black-haired girl mutters, "She seems to have forgotten those from Hebijo, Gessen and even the Mikagura Sisters. She also thinks that the Homura Crimson Squad is still students from Hebijo."

Kiriya rubs his chin, "Amnesia after hard trainings? I may not be an expert in disease, but even I know that's not possible. Did she hit her head with something?"

The four girls simply shrug. They really have no idea the reason behind their friend's strange situation.

Asuka continues to look all over the place, whispering something to herself, "This is not a dream, is it? This all feels so real… Could it be that…?"

She suddenly turns around, facing them all as they are quickly startled by her sudden action.

"Wh-What is it, Asuka?" the black-haired girl springs up a question first.

"Hey, did any of you remember Kagura-chan and Naraku-chan?"

"Kagura?" the black-haired girl wonders, "The ninja rank? All ninja knows that. And what is Naraku?"

Asuka seems shocked by her words, with her head now falls down, turning sad, "You don't know them? Then it's true then…"

The blonde girl mutters out loud, "Ikaruga, you've made her cry!"

"I-I didn't do anything!" the black-haired girl, Ikaruga responds while being nervous, "Right?"

The pink-haired girl screams out, "You big meanie!"

"Hibari!"

Kiriya steps forward, moving close to Asuka as he wonders, "When you referred to Kagura, are you perhaps talking about the legendary demon-slaying ninja, Kagura which the rank is based on?"

"Yeah, her!" Asuka pulls her head up, "You _do_ know her, Kiriya-sensei!"

"Of course I do. A myth like that is known by almost all ninja, and even becoming a role model for those aspires to be a Kagura."

"Ah… of course…" her head is back to its previous position, "She's correct then…"

"Huh?" Ikaruga overheard her whisper, "Who is 'she', Asuka."

"Kagura, Ikaruga-san. The ninja Kagura. She said she's going to use the last of her strength to transport me into a different world. I guess she isn't wrong…"

Kiriya mutters, "Asuka, what are you talking about? Why did you speak as if you've met the Kagura from the myth?"

"I should have told you then…" Asuka seems hesitant, "I… I'm not… from this world…"

"What are you-"

"Back in my world, the yoma Orochi has regained its true form after absorbing Ikaruga-san and everyone else, including the Hebijo girls and Naraku-chan, Kagura-chan's friend. Only Homura-chan, Kagura-chan and I survived but we failed to stop them. Kagura-chan was forced to eliminate Orochi, but because of that she failed to save everyone. She then told me that she is going to send me and Homura into a different world."

Now everyone just stand there, unable to say anything.

The blonde quickly tries to break the silence, "Asuka… that's a nice imagination you got there… must be coming from a dream when you were asleep just now."

"It's true, Katsu-nee!" Asuka screams out, "I was there! Orochi absorbed you before!"

"I think you get it wrong," the grey-haired girl reminds her, "Orochi absorbed Homura Crimson Squad, not us."

Asuka quickly rubs her head. She was going to say something more but she mutters to herself, "Kagura is right. Things _are_ different in other worlds…"

Kiriya ponders for a moment as he finally speaks up, "Maybe there is some truth in your words, Asuka."

"S-Sensei!?"

All of the girls turn toward him in shock as he mutters, "Kagura is known for having an ability to defeat yoma with a single strike, something that even a Kagura-ranked ninja couldn't possibly do alone. She is also famous for able to bend space and time, though this knowledge is mostly glanced over by most, so not everyone knows of this."

"Back then, Orochi is simply without its full power, so Asuka can definitely defeat it when using her full strength. But Orochi with full power is definitely not an enemy a ninja-in-training should try and face alone."

He turns toward the still confused girl, "Asuka, what do the ninja council said about Kagura in your world? Did they order you to do anything?"

She nods, "They first ordered us to capture Kagura-chan and Naraku-chan, but then they changed it to 'kill' instead."

"That definitely sounds like what they would ask you to do."

Ikaruga steps closer to her teacher, "Then, this Asuka is really from a different world? What about our Asuka?"

Kiriya is now back to pondering. His hand moves into his pocket and pulls out five tickets as he mutters, "Maybe… I should look into this. You girls can go and have some fun for a week."

"What!?" the black-haired girl is shocked, "But what about-"

"No matter who, this Asuka is still the same as our Asuka as far as I can see. She just had a long day before. All of you should make her feel at home. I'll be looking into our Asuka."

He hands her the tickets as she reads it out loud, "Kyoto? You want us to go to Kyoto?"

"Kyoto…" Asuka whispers to herself.

"Yeah. You can call it a holiday or a school trip. It depends on your choice, but for now, I want you to at least help this Asuka out. If I am not mistaken, what she had faced before is nothing like the Shinobi Battle Royale or the Shinobi Bon Dance, and could have been far worse than what happened with the Crimson Squad before as well."

"Far worse…" the four girls mutters…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, around the location called Kyoto, a location that is both modern and feudal for both visitors and natives, a young girl in white sailor outfit with long skirt slowly walks around the place.

The girl seems anxious, looking all over the place as if she is looking for something. She is even more anxious when some people nearly getting close to her.

The girl keeps on walking and walking, but then suddenly stops.

Before her is a huge blue rectangle with two males appear out from it. She quickly hides herself behind a building, watching the two's actions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudao and Assassin steps out of the portal, with the former now turns around all over the place in surprise, "I almost mistake this time as a feudal era if not for the fact that there are people in modern clothing, walking around like no one's business…"

"This is Kyoto," Nagisa mutters, looking around the place, "I've been here before, for a school trip."

Gudao nods a bit, "It seems singularities even affecting the modern time, though it is still unknown if this isn't the same case as me summoning two non-heroic Servants."

The Master then turns toward his blue-haired Servant, "Speaking about summoning you, it is strange to see a school student like you ended up being summoned as a Servant, an Assassin even. You must not be an ordinary student, right?"

Nagisa looks around him, before turning toward his Master, "My friends and I were simply trained by a human-sized dangerous weapon in the shape of a living yellow octopus to kill him."

…

Gudao mumbles, "Simply doesn't seem to be appropriate for that kind of sentence…"

"It is just that my ability I am proud of can be considered suitable for Assassin class. I'm not good with melee let alone a long-ranged attack, but I sure can sneak around people unnoticed."

"That's why your Presence Concealment is EX… It's just strange for a student to have that kind of stat…"

Assassin mutters, "Speaking of student; I have been noticing a schoolgirl following us from behind."

"Really?" Gudao quickly have his eyes wildly turning all around him, "Can you catch her and bring her to me?"

"Yes," is what he simply said to his Master.

Assassin jumps high and climbs onto the rooftop of the building on the side, before charging forward with a speed unlike a normal school student and jumps close to the girl.

The girl is suddenly startled by his appearance as she jumps away from there.

Nagisa calls out for her, "Hello? You have been following us around before. Is there something troubling yo-"

But then he quickly jumps off away from her.

A blade nearly reaches him, as he manages to dodge the blade at a last second.

The perpetrator, somebody in a hooded robe, appears before him, swiping a blade near toward him.

Nagisa quickly pulls out a green knife, clashing and locking his blade against hers, halting her movement.

PAK!

Somehow, he lets go of the knife and claps as loud as he can.

The person in the robe gets distracted by his sudden action, and somehow pushing herself away as she staggers, moving close the girl in white school girl outfit.

This person is about to grab the girl's hand, but then she steps away from him/her, "Wh-who are you?"

"Just follow me, Lady Kagura," this person lets out a feminine voice.

"B-but, I don't know you…"

"It's going to be fine, Lady Kagura. Trust me."

Gudao steps forward before her, now wielding a sword as he mutters, "She said no, you know. Lay off."

She turns around, now seeing Nagisa stands behind her, wielding his knife as he stares deeply into her eyes.

So deep, she feels like she is being strangled by a huge snake all around her.

Assassin's attention somehow got disturbed when a black sword is thrown close to them.

Something black jumps in and grabs the mysterious figure before jumping away and disappearing from there.

The three just stare at where they last see the two, with Gudao now wondering, "What was… that?"

"Um… you two…"

The two males turn around, looking at this school girl.

The Master springs questions, "Kagura, right? Why did you follow us from behind?"

"I…Can we… speaks somewhere else?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two running figures finally reach a temple, landing before the building with the female kneels onto the ground, breathing heavily as she mutters, "What was that? I… I can barely move… Those eyes… they are scary…"

The figure that saved her, standing in the form of a man wearing black pieces of armor over black plain shirt of his, along with a visor that only covers his eyes, snickers at her, "That guy must be a shinobi; someone with a peculiar ability of mind-control…"

"Or," he turns away, mumbling to himself, "That other guy… why is he looking so familiar?"

He shrugs, looking back to her, "How about for now we just focus on the more important part; Shinobi Battle Royale."

"That's what I was trying to do!" she pulls her head up, glaring straight toward him under her hood, "I was there to get our last member to join us! If we get our hands on Kagura, our victory is imminent!"

"Don't you realize it already?" the man in black scoffs at her, "That Kagura is still not awakened. She will just be a burden for us."

"Besides," he turns away, now looking at one direction beside them, "I've already procured the last member."

"Really? Who else can be fitted into our team of abnormalities?"

The hooded girl turns toward the direction where the man points his finger at, as she somehow mumbles, "Interesting choice…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here!" the blonde of the group mutters out loud in excitement, "We've finally arrived in Kyoto!"

The pink-haired girl beside her yawns, "That was a good sleep…"

"It sure is, Hibari," the grey-haired girl nods in agreement.

Ikaruga turns to the side, seeing Asuka as she seems wary of the place around her, "What's the matter, Asuka?"

"I-It's nothing… Ikaruga-san…"

Suddenly, something grabbed her chest as she screams out loud, "K-Katsu-nee!"

"Cheer up this instance, Asuka!" the blonde girl seems to be enacting a sexual harassment as of now.

"Katsuragi, let her go this instance!" Ikaruga screams out at her.

With the scene is still going on as they speak, a voice suddenly speaks up that brings their attention toward another group of girls, "Asuka, it appears fate has brought us into the same place once more."

The girls except Asuka seems startled, with Ikaruga mutters, "It's the Gessen girls…"

Asuka stares at the five girls before her, especially toward the one with dark grey hair color with icy blue eyes as she slowly tilts her head, "Who?"

The girl is now in shock as she screams at her, "Y-you don't remember me!?"

Ikaruga quickly speaks up, "Sorry, Yumi. Asuka has lost some of her memories for now and now she starts to sprouting nonsense as well."

"N-nonsense!?" Asuka shouts at her, "I'm not lying! I do come from a different world! In my world, we have never interacted with anybody but the Hebijo girls."

"Did somebody called out our school name?"

More girls of five appear beside them, with the white-haired girl who is the leader speaks up to them, "I am starting to think that you guys even followed us to Kyoto."

Asuka stares at them for a moment as she turns toward Katsuragi, whispering at them out loud, "They are wearing Hebijo's uniform. Are they Homura-chan's friends?"

The girl somehow hearing those words (obviously) and starts screaming at her, "Y-you forgot about us too!?"

"Sorry, Miyabi," Ikaruga apologizes, "She can only remember us and the Crimson Squad…"

"That is an insult, Asuka! How can you forget your own rivals!?"

"But I've never-"

"Can't believe we are able to meet even in Kyoto!"

Everyone is now looking at a group of three girls, with the one with the twin tails pointing her finger at them, "I believe we still have a score to settle with, isn't that right, Asuka!?"

"I don't know who you ar-"

"You don't remember us!? We are the Mikagura Sisters! It's me, Renka! How could you simply forget about us after all we did in the festival back then!?"

Asuka now screams out in anger, "EVERYONE, LISTEN ALTEADY!"

So, they did. Their eyes are now toward her as she speaks up, "I am not Asuka you knew! I come from other world. The legendary yoma-hunter, Kagura sent me to this world after yoma overrun my world! So I don't know any of you, okay!?"

…

…

Miyabi screams out first, "That is the most pathetic and worse excuse you could've used, Asuka! World travel? Kagura from the myth? Hah!"

Yumi seems disappointed at her, "The Kagura-ranked ninja have been fighting against yoma for a long time. There is no way for them to suddenly overrun our world. You should have kept your imagination to yourself, Asuka."

But the Mikagura Sisters did not scoff at her words.

Instead Renka runs toward her and grabs her by the shoulders, "Did you just said… Kagura? You mean, _that_ Kagura!? You've met her!?"

"I… I did!"

"How does she looked like!? Prove it to me!"

"She- black hair? Shooting red stuff? Can turn the world upside down?"

"YOU DO MET HER!"

The other two girls now charging toward her, starting to bombard her with questions.

"Where did you meet her?"

"When did you meet her?"

"Where is she right now?"

The rest of them are now looking straight at this strange commotion.

Ikaruga is now wondering, "D-don't tell me… you three believed her?"

Suddenly, the girls now stopped speaking.

Their heads turn toward all over the place, looking around in search of something.

Asuka looks around and notices of one more group of people standing before them, now on top of the roof.

They see six people standing there, lining up quite nicely as the one of the middle speaks up toward them, "Asuka, you sure are accepting this place easily. Don't tell me you've forgotten of your fallen friends thanks to Orochi?"

She is now startled by the voice, "That's… Homura-chan!?"

"I'm disappointed with you, Asuka," a tanned, black-haired girl appears showing her face as she screams out at her, "You are the worse of friends! You have no rights to become a ninja nor it is for you to have a right to save everyone from the impending doom!"

"Impending… What are you talking about?" the other black-haired ninja is now confused, "What doom are you talking about?"

Homura merely scoffs at her, now pulling out her six blades, calling out to her, "I declare Shinobi Battle Royale against all of you!"

The hooded girl beside her nods as she shoves her hands around.

With that, a huge whirlwind appears around them, now pushing all of them into somewhere else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Different world?" Gudao questions the nonsensical words coming out of this girl in white calling herself Kagura said.

She nods at the two men before her, "It is true. I was in a different world before I transported myself into this one."

"And what happened to your world?"

"Ended. Somebody has revived one of the most dangerous yoma and it is difficult to defeat it. I was supposed to be awakened into my full power, though unfortunately my attendant was defeated before I am able to reach my full potential. The yoma, on the other hand, attracting a lot more yoma to come in killing most of humanity."

"I used up everything I have after finally awakened the first time and transported the last of humanity to a different world, and now I am back in this state of being powerless."

Assassin seems to be in a deep thought as he turns toward his Master, "She sounds suspicious, Master."

"I know, but it's not like we are any different."

Kagura stares at him, "I saw you two coming out of a strange door, so I figured that you two must have come from a different world as well…"

She then looks away, "Though, the moment I saw your Servant, something hits me about this world. It felt very strange…"

"Wait, Servant?" Gudao notices of something, "How did you know abou-"

"About Holy Grail War and Servant summoning? You two must have come from a world where Zelretch came from…"

"YOU KNOW HIM!?"

Kagura seems startled by his scream as she quickly shakes her head off, "As a fellow dimension traveller, it is actually quite rude to not know of your allies and enemies. We do keep track on each other's existence."

"Wait, does that mean there are more than just you two who can do the same thing?"

"You're correct."

Gudao shivers at the thought of more than one Zelretch running around, pissing people off for no particular reason other than one simply being bored…

Kagura quickly takes note of his reaction and quickly speaks up to him, "Don't you worry, not everyone acting like Zelretch. There are some who are just plain ignorant like Rick, or someone who at least being helpful like Decade…"

"It is easy to say that there are different types of people who can travels around the world."

Her eyes are now staring straight toward his own, "Still, that still didn't explain why my body feels so hollow-"

"-like a Servant?"

She nods, "Not just that, but everyone here feels the same way…"

"Everyone? What are yo-"

Gudao and Nagisa quickly have their eyes moving all over the place.

Each one of their eyeball is moving all over the place, scanning each of the living being standing there.

Focusing some more, the Master screams out in shock, fearing of what he is looking at, "P-parameter!? Wait, they are all Servants!?"

It is quite a common knowledge that if you are good enough as a Master, you can detect a Servant, as long as they do not have skills that hide their own identity from any eyes onto them.

Though, how this did not even occurred in his thought is anyone's guess. Probably because he's just that bad…

But onto the more important thing as of now, it seems Gudao can read and sees each and every single one of those around the three as Servants, complete with stats and stuff, though most of those are pretty much cloudy from his own point of view.

He then turns toward Kagura, confirming that she is also a Servant as of this moment.

The girl simply looks away, somehow lamenting over something, "I can also feel the pulse of this world; it's almost nothing. This world is neither dead nor it is alive."

What?

"Whoa there, lady. You shouldn't be running your mouth wildly like that."

All of the three's attentions are now turning toward the black figure beside them.

Gudao quickly stands before Kagura, holding out his hands forward as he screams out, "Aren't you the guy from earlier? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"The true question is; what are _you_ doing here, Gudao!?"

"Wh- you know my name!?" he now moves slightly, ready for what could have appeared next.

"Of course I do, Gudao Emiya! We all know you, bastard child!"

The insult just… sounds weird to him.

Gudao springs up a question, "Why are you calling me that? My name is Gudao Tomiya and my parents were married when they conceived me."

Nagisa wonders, "Are you sure that's not just an insult, Master? It sounds more like one than it is a statement."

"It doesn't feels like that to me."

"A jokester as always, huh, Gudao?" the man in black chuckles as he slowly pulls out a sword filled with black and red aura, "This is why we killed you in the first place; you are such a nuisance to us, brother."

"What…"

The man then jumps over them, going over to strike him down as he quickly pushes Kagura away and dodge to the opposite side.

The man's attack seems to have been set toward him as he now charging toward the male Master, ready to strike him down.

"Trace Active!" Gudao calls out, pulling out a sword out of nowhere with the blades are now clashing midair.

The man notices of the sword and a smirk is heard coming from him, "Black Key? Unless you want to stab my shadow, you have to do more than just that."

His hand moves onto the sword owned by Gudao and grabs it by the blade, with him continues, "Scratch that, nothing is useful against me!"

Gudao sees how his sword slowly turns black as he lets go of the blade, now jumping away from him, "Th-that's… isn't that Knight of Honor? Why did you have that ability?"

Nagisa, who is now standing close to Kagura, calls out to his Master, "You know that ability, Master?"

"Yeah! That's Knight of Honor, owned by Sir Lancelot of Camelot. I've met the guy before back in Chaldea of my world. That ability can turn anything into his NP with just a touch. He can even steal a weapon owned by others for his own use."

Gudao now glares toward this strange man, "But why did you have that ability!? You are certainly not Lancelot of the Lake!"

The man simply smiles, "You don't need to know any more than that. Now be a good boy and get into the portal."

A huge gust of wind appears hitting them and making them flying, spinning around till they are thrown into a huge hole in the middle of the air.

With only the man in black stands before the hole, chaining himself with a chain stuck into the ground, he turns around to see the girl in robe appears beside him.

"This fight has nothing to do with those two. They will simply become obstacles for our objectives."

"No, but I do wish for them to die. Let's call it 'killing two birds with one stone'."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"gudao… gudao…"

"Errr… my head…"

The male Master pulls his head up, rubbing his head as he notices of his wrist being glowing currently.

He quickly presses onto the wrist, with Gudako's face appears before him, "Gudao, watch out!"

Glaring to his side, Gudao quickly jumps off from there. The tip of a blade is nearly scratching his face as he rolls away and stands before the attacker.

He traces a pair of Black Keys, holding them tightly as he views the enemy before him.

This enemy is a man wearing black clothing with a mask that exposes only his eyes, holding a katana with him.

This man is definitely a Servant; Tomiya can feel it.

"Quite an agility for a demon," the Servant snickers, "But, that kind of skill won't save you the second time."

This man… he looks like a ninja, so he definitely an Assassin. Unfortunately from what he is looking at, this man is stated to be Saber instead.

This is purely his opinion, but that Servant is correct; he is totally going to be dead right now.

Saber jumps forward, going for a slash right which quickly collided with the Master's blades.

At least that's what it is supposed to be, if not for the Servant to suddenly disappear and suddenly reappear before him only to strike him down at his blind spot.

Luckily for Gudao, his blades saved him as he is thrown off with a strong enough force that the Black Key shatters upon impact.

Tomiya quickly stands up, muttering in his breath, "Now I don't think a mere Black Key can stop you, isn't it?"

 **"Trace Active!"**

With the announcement of his aria, he goes and traces a pair of golden swords out in the midair. Electricity sparks around his arms with his fingers looking numb before he grabs the blades with both of his hands.

"Of all Servants I had to faced…"

Saber simply glares at him as he charges forward again; and their blades clash as they were meant to.

He quickly takes notice of something and jumps away from a pair of blades, back flipping numerous times before pushing him up onto the roof, standing before him and a newcomer with hands around his arms, "We shall meet again, demon."

With that, he disappears from their sight.

Gudao turns to see this newcomer, "Thank you. I don't think I could survive against that guy. I'm Gudao, by the way."

Before him stands a girl with black hair in a ponytail fashion with a white knot around her hair as she smiles at him, "I'm Asuka."

Tomiya's eyes are now scanning this person.

She is also a Servant, and her class is Assassin…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagisa is now on guard, holding his green knife as he slowly stood away from three enemies before him. He keeps himself close to Kagura, as it seems the three are trying to get close to her for some unknown reason.

The three did not look anything alike at all. One of them, the only male as of now, is a man in black and orange jacket with a black bandanna around his head and is holding a kunai. One of the two ladies is a red-headed ninja in bright blue revealing costume that seems to have preferred her own fists and stands the closest to them. The last one is a dark-skinned, purple-haired girl with also a black revealing outfit with more knives than the man, standing further than any of them.

The Assassin simply glares at all three of them. He remains stoic, clearly trying his best to analyze them all.

This maybe obvious, but he can tell that all of these three are Servants just like him. He can also tell that direct confrontation isn't a very good idea for him. After all, his method of facing an enemy are distractions, wavelength scans, blood lust and an opportunity of a single strike.

The lady at the far back throws her knives toward him as he quickly retaliates, striking the blades away with his green knife and ready for an attack coming from the blue-clad ninja before him.

The two exchanges fists, as he can feel how her fists are a lot stronger than he is. His own hands are getting numb simply defending himself against her attacks.

But a single strike is all he needs.

Within just a moment, he throws his knife onto her as she quickly dodges it to the side, whereas he is ready with his second weapon; a stick tazer that he proceeds to smash the edge right near her.

Maybe he underestimated his opponent. She is a ninja after all.

This girl disappears before him only to have his face being kneed by her.

Another clone of her also appears nearby, this time grabbing Kagura and lifts her off as she jumps back to her team.

"Wait!" Nagisa calls them out, pulling his gun and starts shooting toward them.

But then the only male of the team puts his hands into a cross shape together.

This time, more of his clones appear before Assassin, with some appear to be getting bullets right into their bodies, only to be exploded in an instance.

Still, there are more of them for him to handle all at once, all charging toward him and keeping him preoccupied that he failed to reach the team and saved Kagura on time as his enemies are simply disappear.

And now Assassin had to face the numerous of this blonde's clones, and he is already exhausted at this point of time.

 **"Shinobi… Tenshin!"**

Three girls jumped above him, throwing attacks onto the clones and dissipating them one by one.

A girl in white kimono lands beside him as she turns to see him, "Are you fine?"

At that point, the rest of her group has already decreasing the numbers of the enemies with ease as they are now turning toward him.

Nagisa glares at them for a moment before mumbling, "You guys are Servants too?"

"Eh?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master? Servant? Holy Grail?" Asuka tilts her head, trying to understand the meaning of his words, "None of your words make any sense…"

"Of course…" Gudao sighs as he mumbles.

The girl speaks up again, "But I do know about world travelling and… wait, Kagura-chan is here!?"

"Y-yeah… you are… one of those who travelled from other world?"

"How did yo- ah, she told you about it, isn't she?" the girl now looks down, with sadness somehow filled her eyes.

Gudao just stares at her for a moment, before finally gives up and decide to spring the conversation even further, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I just…"

"If you felt out of place, you might as well join us."

"Us?" she tilts her head, looking confused as Gudao quickly looks around, looking for something.

He sighs, mumbling to himself, "Owh, yeah… we got separated…"

But he quickly lifts his head up, "I'm also not from this world. In fact, I've been travelling to different worlds for god-knows-how-long. I think this is the fourth world I've come to… Fifth? Sixth? I don't know. I've lost count already at this point."

"You are a… world traveller? Like Kagura-chan?"

"Not exactly like her, but my line of work do brings me all over the place."

Asuka looks down. A smile forming on her face as she mutters, "Thanks for that… I was… Before, back in my world, I failed to save my friends from the yoma. They… died… But in this world, all my friends are still alive; I even have some new ones I've never met before."

"And the problem is…?"

"They are not my friends! They are not the one I've fought with before. They are like… strangers to me…"

Gudao chuckles, muttering out loud, "If that is your problem, then that's nothing. Just think of them as your new friends you gained after transferring to another school. They may not be your old friends, but they can be your new ones."

Asuka is startled by his respond.

She quickly looks away blushing, "You're right… Silly me. This has never been a problem for me before. Whatever am I thinking?"

Gudao simply shrugs, "Now that's got out of the way, how about we find our way out of here? "

"But… my friends…"

"We'll find them too."

The girl nods in excitement, with the two now running forward in a random direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura just stares at the one before her.

She is currently tied up with her hands behind her back, and with this current state of her, she could not do anything but sitting still as she is being watched by two people before her.

One of them, the man in the orange and black jacket, muttering words upon looking at her for several moments, "Assassin, are you sure she is the leader of the demons we are hunting right now?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Caster," the dark-skinned girl responds, "She may have been looking like a fragile school girl, but she is nothing less than a walking disaster."

"Still… you know me, Assassin. I can sense malicious and malevolence no matter how hidden yourself are, and I sense nothing coming out of her. Those people who protected her are also like that too."

"They may have found themselves protecting the wrong person."

"True, but we are also the one that challenges them for a fight."

At that moment, a redheaded girl in blue outfit appears into the room, turning toward both of them, "Caster, Assassin, please refrain yourself from any unnecessary action. You shall not doubt anything regarding your mission."

Caster sighs, looking straight at her, "Brawler, our actions so far seems to be suggesting otherwise. We are supposed to protect this world, right?"

"That's what our Master summoned us for."

"Then why are we attacking those kids instead? Unlike both of us, they are ninja-in-training. They are barely a threat to us all. Yet we whisked them into a pocket dimension and challenge them to a match."

"You are full of doubt."

"And you're not? Brawler, what if we were wrong? What if we were used by our Master for a different purpose?"

"Then we shall carry out whatever our Master wishes for," Assassin mutters.

At that moment, Saber appears into the room, now looking around as he mutters, "What is the matter, Brawler?"

"Caster doubted our Master."

The man in black turns toward the man in yellow, "Caster, a shinobi should never doubt his mission."

"I am not that kind of shinobi, Saber. I am a ninja that fight for those below me, not a ninja carrying out his mission in the shadow regardless of the nature of the mission. Our definition of ninja did not match!"

At that very moment, the cloaked female walks into the room, immediately silencing the four Servants as she moves past them, reaching close to the tied up Kagura before her.

She stares at her before, as she now turns around toward the four, "You are not going to ditch our plan, don't you?"

"N-no…" Caster seems shocked.

The cloaked being continues, "I wasn't lying when I said that I summoned all of you here for a fight against the demonfolk of this world. What I didn't tell you is how to annihilate them once and for all."

Brawler takes note of this as she springs a question for her, "Are you saying, the fight is going to be endless?"

The cloaked figure snickers, "Even with your inhuman abilities in that immortal bodies of youes, that does not necessarily means you are going to see the end to it. I am but a human. Sustaining all of you at once is already draining me from what I have, let alone letting all of your abilities run wild. A mean to an end should exist for that matter."

Caster speaks out loud, "Does that involve a young girl?"

"It does involve a life of an immortal being capable of world destruction."

She turns around, now looking at them with red eyes, "You see, this is Kagura, a legendary yoma-hunter with a fearsome power. In order to obtain a power such as hers, I had to consume the life force of this particular being in all different dimensions, and not all of them have been awaken from her deep slumber in her cycle of life. Luckily for me, the Holy Grail provides me with a way of trapping some of them into one single world where her particular wish is to have her friend survived."

The four is now wary of her, standing away as they stand in certain stances of their own.

The girl keeps on speaking toward them, "Unfortunately, by the time this last one appear for my power to finally complete, one guy had warned me of pests that will disturb my plan, even saying that I had to summon Servants in order to get rid of them."

"What makes my plan goes wrong is the fact that my own Servants that I summoned aren't really the type that are willing to kill to save."

She pulls her hand up, showing them red lines of some sort, calling out loud, "Hereby, with the power of Command Spells, I order all four of my Servants to lose all conscience and leaving only mindless Servants for me to control."

With that, the four Servants felt something growing in their head, with all four of them clutching their heads in agony, screaming out in pain as one by one fall onto the floor.

Four lines of her hand slowly disintegrate.

The man in black appears entering the room, followed by Homura, who just stand in front of the room, not doing anything as he comments, "Are you sure about using that? You may not be able to use them at their full strength."

"Maybe, but they are disposable at best. All I need is a ritual to be completed and time is of the essence."

She then turns toward Homura, moving close to her, "What about you? Do you have doubt in your head too?"

The tanned girl simply shakes her head.

"Good. Now proceed as you may. Defeat all of those girls alongside these 'friends' of yours in the Battle Royale."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two have been running for quite some time.

They occasionally stopped to fight some unknown enemy ninja, but nothing really particular of those fights. They seem to be more distracting than anything else.

They keep on running and running, but they do not seem to be able to reach any end of that place. It's like whenever they feel close to an edge, they are just going to step into another set of roads.

Asuka finally forced them to stop when she points her finger toward one place, "Wait, that's Katsu-nee!"

Katsu-nee?

Gudao could probably guess that person as someone she knows of; maybe one of those friends she said to have similar appearance like the one from her world.

They see a blonde girl spins around, kicking around against a group of five people, now gunning to outnumber her.

This blonde girl, Katsuragi first tries to smash the girl in blue first, as she is being the closest one. But then this blue girl had to disappear like a flash, only to reappear behind her and goes for some hits with her fist, pushing her off.

She is then forced to defend herself as Homura charges in, going for a strike with her dual-wielding, triple-bladed swords that nearly reach her, if not for a timely saved thanks to Asuka.

"Homura-chan, stop it!" she screams out, pushing the girl off from her as she continues speaking to the tanned girl, "You are working with someone who is trying to capture Kagura-chan!"

"I know!" she snickers, "And she did get captured. All that is left is for our leader to absorb her."

"What!?" Asuka is taken aback by her words, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize already, you idiot!?" Homura chuckles out loud, screaming into a laughing mad as if she has been driven into insanity, "This world isn't real!"

"Homura-chan… I don't get it…"

"None of this is real! We are just dead people being brought back to life by some cult artifact into a fake world! Look around you! Does anything look real to you!? Couldn't you feel the energy that is flowing from every single one of us!?"

The ninja girl quickly does what she was told to; looking all over the place to see if what she said is the truth.

"AAAARGGHH!"

She turns around; now widening her eyes in fear and shock, seeing Saber manages to plunge his blade deep into Katsuragi's chest.

She falls onto her knee, with blood filling up the wound spot as Assassin now approaching her.

The purple-haired girl stares deeply at her, grabbing her chin and move close to her face, whispering, **"Zabaniya."**

CHU!

The blonde's eyes are now lifeless, with the body falls onto the ground.

"KATSU-NEE!"

Asuka runs forward, distracting the girl away from her friend as she approaches her.

As she is about to reach to her shoulder, the blonde simply disappears into particles of light, stopping her on track, "Wh-what is this? Why is she-"

Now the man in black appears behind Homura, sitting down as he stares at the crying girl, "That is the proof of you being a Servant. You have no body of your own. You disappear when you are dead. You can also be revived countless times with each memories being reset."

Gudao sees him as he traces two Black Keys into his hands, "You again!"

"Why, we meet again, big brother," the man greets him, not standing up as he mutters, "Have you noticed this world's irregularities?"

"Irregularities? What are you talking about?"

Laughing mad is the answer by the strange man, "Why, the people, of course! Why none of them are real humans? None of them have physical bodies; each one is just a pile of mana waiting to be wasted on! Why the world itself is a big pile of mana!?"

Now that he has mentioned it, he had noticed of that before, but somehow the question just flew through him. But the world itself… why couldn't he noticed it earlier? Could he have confused "made of mana" with "filled with mana"?

But, if the world is just made up of mana, then…"

"That look!" the man points his finger toward the Master, "That look over there! You must have realized what I meant!"

Now standing up before them, he screams out, "YES! This world is nothing but an illusion; a Reality Marble; someone's heart and soul opened up for all to see!"

Reality… Marble? This world?

But that's too big!

Gudao knows some of the Reality Marble and the one he is most familiar to isn't even this big.

But…

Even if this place is indeed a Reality Marble, two things make no sense.

"If this place really is one," Gudao opens up his mouth, "Then explain how does this place hold up for quite some time and how did Servants appear in this place?"

"It's the will of the Holy Grails."

"Holy… Grails?"

"Holy Grails give people wishes, and with that a world of their desires appears before them, powered by the Holy Grails. A world is incomplete without its citizens. That's where Servants come in."

No, he was wrong.

There are still a lot of things make no sense.

Before he even able to ask him, the enigmatic one simply speaks up, "Nope! Q&A session is already completed! If you want to ask some more, you will have to ask our big sister!"

Who!?

The man somehow grabs something appear to be thrown out of somewhere into his hands as he puts what appear to be a not-so minigun aiming at him as he screams out, "Less talking, more dying!"

TATATATATATATATATATA!

Grabbing Asuka's shoulder, they jump off and hide behind a wall, quickly duck, narrowly avoiding the bullets.

As the man keeps on shooting forward, the five-man group is slowly approaching them, walking on where the hot leads' path are not at.

Asuka is in a total shock, muttering, "Wh-what are they talking about? Servants? What are those?"

"It's…"

"Spirits of heroes of legends, right?"

With a feminine voice is heard, the air is quickly surrounded with icy wind that throws the bullets off away from there.

Four figures now appearing out of somewhere, jumping into the scene and quickly pushing them away from there, halting the advancement of the enemy.

Yumi, now in her white kimono, appears to be moving close to Gudao as she now glares at him, "Is what I am saying right?"

He nods, now standing up as he moves his head toward the man in black, "I have a lot of question I want to ask you about. I beat you, and you'll spill it out!"

Asuka moves forward, pulling out her two blades as she screams out, "Then, let's start the Shinobi Battle Royale!"

With that announcement, six pairs of matches are then separated as they move far away from each other.

Caster, Saber, Brawler and Assassin found themselves battling the likes of Yumi, Miyabi, Renka and Nagisa of at a nearby park, close to each other.

Caster steps off , forming a hand sign that creates clones around him as they now charges forward toward Yumi, fists ready to pummel her all at once.

"It's futile!" the ice girl mutters, now having her fan to spins around in circle before her as she unleashes a spiraling wave of cold tornado upon them, having nearly all of the clones to be exploded by a simple touch of wind.

Unfortunately, more of those clones keep popping up, this time having a ball of blue light each.

"Enough!" Yumi insists as she starts spins around, now having all around her being swirled by icy wind.

But as she stops moving, she sees one form of Caster already above her, holding two huge ball of blue light.

She notices how his eyes seem to look a bit beastly with orange lines around them.

But she wasted no time as she mutters, **"Hyo-o."**

The atmosphere around her are then turn into an icy cold as she loses her ribbon on her hair, with each strands turning white. Yumi also ditches her fan in favor of a blade made up of ice as she speaks, "I am ready for any challenge."

While that happen, Miyabi, the white-haired girl in white jacket exchanges slashes with Saber, landing on one place and strikes forward once before distancing themselves on another places, constantly doing so numerous times.

Saber soon starts slashing forward earlier than before, catching the white-haired ninja off guard as he starts slashing upward, launching her up in the air before grabbing her and slams her onto the ground.

Miyabi quickly stands up, starting to throw some dark-filled attacks around as he simply dodges and jumps away from her.

"Don't you run from me!" she screams out, now focusing all of her energy.

A ball of dark matter starts appearing in one place, with anything on its surrounding except her started getting sucked toward the ball.

But then Saber starts moving his hand around, summoning a huge fireball that is thrown straight toward the dark matter and subsequently the caster as well.

With the two attacks connected, a huge explosion is triggered, covering an area around her with Saber stays away from the attack.

BOOOMM!

But at that very moment, the cloud of smoke is being whisked away, as Miyabi is shown to have been survived the attack, but not only that, her appearance has changes into a black-haired winged person, holding out a sword with pronged blades coming out from its side.

"It is time for the next round!" she screams out as she flies forward toward her opponent.

The girl in crimson clothing, Renka is having a brawl with Brawler, exchanging short range attacks with each other. The former proves to be in a more difficult situation even when she uses a pair of taiko drumsticks as a mean to fight and the latter simply having her fists, yet somehow Brawler hits a lot harder than her.

This is probably due to the fact that being a Brawler, the redheaded ninja has her own strength being boosted to match any weapon's strike against her own body.

Or maybe she has her Mugen Tenshin-ryu to be accommodated with her strikes.

Either way, there is no way Renka is able to fight her unless she uses her own abilities.

The girl starts pulling out a single taiko surface and drums onto it. With each hit, shockwave of lightning starts to generate on the other side of the drum, moving on toward Brawler and pushing her off.

She quickly tries to cover herself up from the barrage, but as Renka finishes it off with one single, stronger strike, Brawler is pushed off from her.

The ninja in blue now stands up after being forced onto one knee as she now charges up her hand and shoots out an energy blast toward the drum-hitting ninja.

But then Renka generates a giant taiko machine, standing on top of two floating drums and start hitting more on one side of the cart that faces her, shooting out stronger shockwaves toward her, countering her attack and lock them in a struggle of power.

Nagisa simply watches them from afar, "Such powers… they really are quite strong for Servants."

But as soon as he turns around, he notices of Assassin getting close to him and reaching, forcing himself to pull out his green knife and protects himself against her own knife.

Assassin pulls out a second one and reaches him, but then he pulls out a gun that shoots the knife off from her and proceed to push and kicks her out of the way, jumping off to get a safe distance.

Assassin notices something, looking at his knife, "That green blade of yours… that's a fake knife, right?"

"You're right," the male Assassin giving off a bright smile to her, "It's only work on a certain teacher. It's not even a Noble Phantasm of mine. But for me it is what I am."

He then throws the knife straight toward her, with the purple-haired Assassin simply pushes that thing away with the back of her hand, expecting the knife to be useless as it is being fake.

But what she did not expect is that the other Assassin charges toward her as soon as he throws the knife toward her, and with that he claps really hard as soon as he stands before her.

Mysteriously, the clap feels like it has taken away her ability to move, making her body feels numb all over the place.

She can only stands there, waiting for whatever he is going to do with her.

 **"Second Knife,"** he mutters as she sees a weapon materializes in his left hand; a stick of some kind.

Nagisa quickly smashes the stick's edge right close to her neck, with surge of electricity runs into her body as she screams out in pain.

Fortunately, she is able to walk as she quickly jumps away from there, "Wh-what was that?"

Nagisa gives her another bright smile, "You can still walk? As expected from the assassin of the legend. Hassan, isn't it?"

"H-how did you?"

"As an assassin-in-training, I found myself reading various ways of assassination techniques. Of course I'm going to find out about you anyway."

"No. How are you able to identify me? I didn't use my Noble Phantasm against you."

He simply smiles, "You didn't know? I see. So the clan is using a different source to summon Servants?"

She stands up, pulling out her knives as the two are ready for the second round.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KLING! PANG!

Gudao and the male in black are now facing off against each other, exchanging strikes over strikes.

The trouble faced by Tomiya is that he had to make sure the man is now grabbing his weapon, or else the weapon will somehow being turned exclusively as his own.

Not to mention, all of those Black Keys he has been stealing become some sort of NP for him, just like Lancelot's Knight of Honor.

But who is this guy? He didn't even look like Lancelot, yet fights like one.

No, he didn't fight with pure rage mixed with obsession. He is enjoying the fight.

"Come on!" the man screams out at him, "Is that all you can do!? Aren't you a magus? Magi are supposed to be really strong, aren't they!?"

He goes to throw tons of Black Keys around him straight toward Gudao. He is forcing his hand.

 **"Trace Active!"** the male Master calls out once more, now pulling out two golden swords out of somewhere and smashes the weapons away from him.

The enigmatic guy throws the remaining of his Black Keys, with Gudao jumps forward and starts smashing more of those blades off from him.

He then jumps away, locking the two hilts together as a string appears connecting the ends of the blades, turning into a bow.

Pulling out a Black Key, he puts the sword at the string and starts pulling it toward him.

"Strike down!" he screams out, releasing the blade straight toward the man.

Expectedly, the man goes to grab the sword, preparing to use his NP once more.

Unexpectedly, this happens…

"Release, Origin Key!"

FWWOOOOOOOSSSHHH!

The man's hand starts to implode, starting from the palm that holds the hilt, getting sucked into a ball of darkness that soon brings him into it as well.

"Wh-what the fu-" the man screams out as he pulls out one remaining sword and strikes his hand down.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blood flowing out as he falls, kneels down on the ground, looking at how his hand disappears into the nothingness.

"Damn you! Damn you and your kin, Gudao Emiya Tohsaka!"

The owner of the mentioned name now walks forward, muttering, "You got the wrong person. I am Gudao Tomiya, Common Master of Chaldea's Outer Division. I don't have two last names."

"Fine! Be that way, Avenger!" the man screams out, "Betray your own family if you wish for!"

He quickly disappears off from there, leaving Gudao dumbfounded with his words, "Wh-… what family is he talking about?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last battle of that day, the fight between two female ninja is happening somewhere a bit far from the rest, as it is a fight between rivals; tied with their powers.

Asuka goes to strike her with her skill of speed slashing, only to be countered back by the numerous weapons owned by Homura, pushing her back as she screams out, "You are getting weak, Asuka! This is what happened if you keep on indulging yourself in this fake world!"

The light-skinned girl lands her feet swiftly onto a rooftop, asking her out, "Homura-chan, why are you hating this world so much?"

"Why, do you ask!?" the dark-skinned girl screams back at her, "WHY!? Why would I care this world that isn't mine when my friends are all dead in my own world!? Why would I care so much for something that has nothing to do with me!? This is a fake world!"

"Why are you saying something like that? This world may have been nothing but false, but the people here aren't! My friends in Hanzo, the Crimson Squad, even the one we have never known before; they are alive!"

"THEY ARE NOT!"

"Homura-chan, you are literally becoming an Evil Ninja if you keep on doing this!"

"So be it!"

She screams out loud, bursting out a huge flame around her, screaming out, **"The Rage of a Rogue Ninja: Crimson Mode!"**

Her hair turns red, while at the same time she puts her blades back to where she keeps them, pulling out one single blade, aiming toward her, "This will be the end of it all!"

Asuka is ready for another fight, but her attention is being distracted when she sees how the world around her is having a strange effect.

The buildings, the ground, even the sky seems to be bleeding with something bluish; something in the form of dust that flies out toward where they came from. The place they leave is now turning white, losing its color and subsequently looking like it is being erased.

"This is…" she mutters to herself, unable to translate the feeling inside her heart into words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, the girl in hood just stares at the lifeless body of Kagura, not moving even an inch.

The man in black appears behind her, mumbling, "I knew you could do it… Now, let us go home for now…"

"Yes, Master," the girl stands up as she helps him entering a door that appears beside them, disappearing as the body of Kagura now slowly disappears.

From her body, the ground starts losing its color with this condition soon spreads throughout the place.

Xxxxxx

Walking few steps, Gudao notices the fight between Assassin and Asuka's friends with the four enemy Servants are still going on, and by the looks of it, they are going to lose for sure.

The enemies somehow managed to pull out their more dangerous weapons, and are currently able to dish out the ninja-in-training very easily.

Gudao goes to help them, but then he sees it.

He sees how the world loses its color; one by one, having the beauty of that world being stripped off.

"This is…"

He knows this feeling.

He has never seen this phenomenon before, but he knows exactly what really happens here.

All of the mana within this world has been released, no longer within whatever they used to be in. Somehow, thanks to that, the world is now slowly decaying and dissolving, like a painting being erased from existence…

Or maybe… this feels more like a Reality Marble cease to function, slowly after being hold up by its conjurer…

Then… this place really is…

Gudao suddenly feels a strong presence of mana outburst from nearby.

His eyesight is now redirecting him toward the match between two female ninja, with one of them is flaring up in mana. Looking like she is standing inside a flame with her hair turns red and now she is pulling out a sword, after putting back her other blades.

He may haven't been good with Structural Analysis like his father or his sister are, but that skill is not necessary to tell that sword is as dangerous as a Noble Phantasm.

It might as well be one; she is a Servant after all.

The two are still going to fight, but this world will soon cease to exist. The door is already appearing beside him.

Looking at Assassin, who now sees him and now nodding at him, he turns back toward the new friend he made back then.

"Asuka! I command you to finish the fight the way you wish for and return back to me!"

There is no way he would escape without her around, not without a friend he just made with.

With that, two Command Spells disappear from his hand as he runs into the gate.

Nagisa pulls himself up, also running into the gate and disappears, following his Master.

The rest simply shocked to see them, now realizing the state of the world around them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The black-haired, light-skinned ninja is now staring at her rival. She can feel a lot of intense energy coming out of her. That energy around the girl is similar to those around her right now.

She has no idea what is the relationship between them, but there is no time for such thing.

At this point, they are already lost a lot of energy. Not to mention with the world seems about to have something big going on any moments from now, and this new event is draining her own energy.

But then she hears something. She couldn't hear it clearly, but she knows that's Gudao's voice telling her something.

At that very moment, she can feel something surging inside her; feels like something just been injected into her.

This newfound is more than enough for her to finish this fight.

With words forming inside her mind, she holds her sword tight and chants those very words, **"Sword and Shield: Deep Shadow!"**

Green burst of energy now enveloping her whole body. Her white ribbon flies off, letting her hair off. Gripping both of her weapons tight, her two blades are now appearing to be longer than normal, thanks to the same green energy around it.

"Homura-chan, I'm going to finish this in one go!"

"Fine by me!"

The two now jump forward, pulling out their weapons for one last strike, clashing blades as they land onto each other's previous spot.

With that, Homura falls onto the ground, holding herself up with her own blade as she now turns to glare at the other one, "Damn you, Asuka…"

But instead the girl is nowhere to be seen.

The last thing she sees is a white blank world with nothing in it, except decaying bodies of those around her.

Soon, she disappears as well…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reality Marble? All of those?"

Gudao nods as he mutters words before Gudako and Olga back at the Ruined Chaldea, "Yeah. I have never thought that a Holy Grail is capable of doing so."

"No, that makes some sense there," Olga responds to him, "At least some part of it. As Greater Grail is made to contain enough mana to influence the world for the sake of wish fulfillment, it is possible that mana can be used to create a Reality Marble instead. But a size of a world is a bit…"

"I know… that's what I was wondering about. There are way too many questions as of now…"

Gudako suddenly mumbles, "What about your new Servant?"

"Servant?"

"That ninja girl you bring with you…"

Ah, she's talking about Asuka.

Gudao walks out of the room, now seeing the black-haired girl sitting on the ground, staring at the floating masses all above them. Her eyes does not seems to be focusing on them, rather looking empty as if she is inside her own world.

"Asuka," he calls out to her, "Sorry I pulled you out from your world."

She quickly turns to him, shaking her head as she gives off a smile, "No, it's not your fault. That world is going to disappear after all."

"Then, how about we go through those other worlds together? Maybe we can find your friends?"

"Maybe…"

xxxxxXxxxxxx

The man in black is now seen limping across a corridor. His hand is holding a spot where his other hand used to be.

He keeps on moving forward, sliding through the wall as he finally enters a room, falling onto the ground as he is far from a place that an support him.

"Whoa there," Maximilian appears into the scene, standing before the fallen body as he stares down at him, "Would you like a hand?"

It is obvious he did not offer such thing, not with a smirk on his face.

The man catches on, "That pun hurts me…"

"You mad?"

A woman with red, long hair appears beside the man, now pulling the handless limb toward her.

Her glasses see through every surface of the limb, as she mutters, "This is nothing. I can give you a good puppet arm."

Maximilian snickers, "As expected from one of the Aozaki cousins. I wish your mom is as nice as you."

"I wish you are as manly as your mom."

"Touché," the blond man now walks away as he goes to sit onto a chair.

The girl in red is now looking through the hand, muttering, "Is it hurt?"

The man in black shakes his head, "Not really. I can feel something, but definitely not pain."

"Of course not," Max mutters out loud, "You inherited your mom… rotten gene. She's dead even before you were born."

"She's not dead, idiot!" the man screams out at him, "She's just a doll. With her soul stuck in it."

"No idea if there is any different there, Hibino Matou Emiya."

"Shut it, second-grade knight!"

"You two shut up," the Aozaki speaks out loud, forcing the two to be quiet, "You two are like children bickering for candies."

She then glares at Max, "If you have time playing around, you should go and hunt those grails like how our Big Sister wills it."

"Fine!" Max stands up, now moving away as he mutters, "I'm bored anyway…"

Hibino stares at him as he now turns toward the girl, "Thanks, Midori. I swear to god, he's the worse part of our Emiya clan. Even that traitor Gudao is far better than him."

He then mutters, "By the way, where's our Princess of Babylon?"

"Gula? She's still doing her job."

"Still at it? She's supposed to be finished by now. That rogue Servant will find her for sure."

"That's our Gula. The only reason she did this job is because of our Big Sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a plain field, a war seems to be going on as of now; a war between an army of humans and a group of white giants.

Nearby, a circle portal appears, with a purple-haired female, clad in dark purple armor, covering her face with dark visor, she steps onto the ground, smashing the tip of her giant shield into it as she mutters, "I've found you… Holy Grail…"

 **End chapter.**

 **Wow, this takes way too long. Mostly because thanks to house renovation, I found myself procrastinating a lot.**

 **Yeah… Senran Kagura… A story of a group of boobified ninja student of ninja school with surprisingly dark backstory. The backstory is pretty much why I like the series, I swear.**

 **Yes, I am introducing a new class called Brawler, a special class for those fighting unarmed. There's no reason to put them into Berserker next time since that class is for crazy people, not for punchers.**

 **Yes, one plot of this story is inspired by the community fanfic of Emiya Clan, though I have no intention of making it as light-hearted as that Emiya Clan anytime soon.**

 **Next: What if caveman Saberface failed to save the Earth against Sefar? Yes, we are diving into Extella, so finish your gameplay session if you do not wish to be spoiled.**

 **a/n: Servant Stats are really hard to make, especially the skills part, so if anybody can help me…**

 **Servant:** Assassin  
 **True Name:** Nagisa Shiota  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

A student of Class- E of Kunugiaoka High School. Trained alongside his classmates in the arts of assassination against an octopus-like super powered monster by the same monster himself. Have a natural talent in assassination but dreams of becoming a kind teacher like his target.

 **Strength:** D **  
Endurance:** B+ **  
Agility:** B- **  
Mana:** D **  
Luck:** B-

 **Skills:**

Presence Concealment: EX

Wavelengths Discernment: A+

Bloodlust: A++

15-Hit Kiss: B

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Opportunity even for a moment: Clap Stunner: A+

Anti-Unit

Used by Assassin to stun the enemies. The duration of said stun depends on the capabilities of the enemies to recover from being incapacitated.

Path of Sure Victory: Second Knife: A++

Anti-Unit (Self)

The condition of Assassin himself of always having at least two weapons with him in various forms. The first weapon are necessary as a decoy for which the second weapon can be used against any numbers of enemies.

 **Servant:** Assassin  
 **True Name:** Asuka  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

A ninja-in-training study under the ninja school, Hanzo National Academy in order to become a full-fledged ninja like her grandfather. She uses two wakizashi as he standard weapons.

 **Strength:** B- **  
Endurance:** B **  
Agility:** A+ **  
Mana:** B **  
Luck:** C

 **Skills:**

Hanzo-styled Ninja Arts: A-

Shinobi Transformation: A+

Frantic Mode: A-

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Ancestral Blades: Green Willow & Red Blossom: B-

Anti-Team

A handed-down weapon given to her by her grandfather, who is known as the legendary Hanzo, the founder of the academy himself.

Ninjutsu Assistance: Toad Summon: A-

Anti-Team

A summon used by her as her guardian animal, a toad appears into battle alongside her.

Sword and Shield: Deep Shadow: A++

Anti-Unit (Self)

Assassin's power up whereas her strength and agility increase twofold while her blades are coated with green wind aura that extends their reach. Happens within a duration of time.

 **Servant:** Caster  
 **True Name:** Yumi  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

An ice-based ninja of Gessen Girls' Academy, she is also a calm leader of her own peerage.

 **Strength:** D **  
Endurance:** D+ **  
Agility:** C- **  
Mana:** A **  
Luck:** B

 **Skills:**

Elemental Manipulation: Ice: B

Shinobi Transformation: A+

Frantic Mode: A-

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Absolute Lawful: Ice King: A

Anti-Unit (Self)

A mode of transformation she has that increases her elemental manipulation abilities for duration of time.

 **Servant:** Saber  
 **True Name:** Miyabi  
 **Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

A student under Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy. Despite being labeled as 'Evil Ninja', she is barely shown as being evil.

 **Strength:** A- **  
Endurance:** A **  
Agility:** A- **  
Mana:** A- **  
Luck:** A

 **Skills:**

Magic Resistance: A

Shinobi Transformation: A+

Frantic Mode: A-

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Forbidden Ninja Art: Blood Riot: A-

Anti-Unit (Self)

This NP increases Saber's strength, but changing her class into Berserker and adding Mad Enhancement: B+ into her skills.

This NP is capable of making her losing control and even able to sacrifice her own sanity.

Paradiso of the Abyss: Black Wing: A+

Anti-Unit (Self)

This form changes her into a six-winged ninja with an ability of aerial combats along with dark elemental powers for duration of time.

 **Servant:** Ruler  
 **True Name:** Renka  
 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

The eldest of Mikagura Sisters under the guidance of Sayuri, Asuka's grandmother and also a Kagura-ranked ninja. She happened to meet Kagura herself once when she was younger, and wishes to meet her again someday.

 **Strength:** A- **  
Endurance:** B- **  
Agility:** C+ **  
Mana:** B **  
Luck:** B **-**

 **Skills:**

Shinobi Transformation: A+

Frantic Mode: A-

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Ambition to the Top: Raiden Oto-kyo Shogekiha: A

Anti-Team

A series of taiko beats executed by Ruler repeatedly as those who are attacked initially will be trapped until the attack is finished.

 **Servant:** Saber / Berserker (in this chapter)  
 **True Name:** Homura  
 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

An ex-student of Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy and now the leader of Homura's Crimson Squad. She was summoned as Berserker in this chapter for some reason instead of her default Saber class.

 **Strength:** B+ **  
Endurance:** B **  
Agility:** A- **  
Mana:** A **  
Luck:** C

 **Skills:**

Shinobi Transformation: A+

Frantic Mode: A-

Mad Enhancement (this chapter): B-

 **Noble Phantasm:**

The Rage of a Rogue Ninja: Crimson Mode: A

Anti-Unit (Self)

This changes her into her stronger form.

Mysterious Weapon of Flame: Engetsuka: A++

Anti-Team

The mysterious family heirloom also serves as her strongest weapon. This weapon unlocks her Crimson Mode and gives her flame manipulation and levitation along with it,

 **Servant:** Saber  
 **True Name:** Ryu Hayabusa  
 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

A ninja living in the present world, he fights for the sake of righteousness from within the shadow. He is able to fight even without his own sword, which he found himself doing so whenever he is involved with a certain tournament.

 **Strength:** A+ **  
Endurance:** A **  
Agility: A+  
Mana: B+  
Luck: B**

 **Skills:**

Magic Resistance: B

Hayabusa-style Ninjutsu: A

Ninpo Arts: A

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Fang of Dragon Deities: Dragon Sword: A++

Anti-Unit

Saber's weapon, said to be able to destroy the universe if it is ever combined with a certain artifact. Even without the artifact, he is capable of cutting through anything.

Ninpo Arts: Art of Inferno: A+

Anti-Team

One of the many arts learned by him and somehow becomes one of the most used one, even act as his strongest when he was summoned in an alternate world filled with beast-like humanoids. With this, he is able to summon flames onto his enemies.

 **Servant:** Caster  
 **True Name:** Naruto Uzumaki  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

Known as the Child of Prophecy in his own world, he is no doubt one of the strongest ninja during his era. Though this version of ninja is more of warrior-styled mercenaries, that does not deter him to be the leader of his village.

He can also be summoned as Berserker, Brawler and Ruler.

 **Strength: B+  
Endurance: A++  
Agility: B  
Mana: EX  
Luck: B**

 **Skills:**

Chakra Control: A

Ninjutsu: A++

Will of Fire: EX

Beast Summoning (Toad): A++

Regeneration: A++

 **Noble Phantasm:**

The Ball the Carves the Path: Rasengan: A++

Anti-Army

One of his primary jutsu, this ball of energy can be customized into various shapes according to his need for any situation. The ball can become as big as a building, creating two or more at once, or even into a shape of a shuriken.

The Hope for His Village: Sennin: A++

Anti-Unit (Self)

This is an ability that is able to absorb the natural energy surrounding him, turning into his own source of power that grants him immeasurable strength and a lot more chakra reserve to be used against his enemy. He is also of capable to damage his opponent with his fist without reaching them.

A Beast of Hatred Dwelling Within: Kurama: EX

By far the most dangerous NP he ever has. The legendary nine-tailed fox named Kurama is living, sealed inside his body with a loose seal. But once sealed, the beast will take over his body and will be able to wreak havoc around him, turning his class into Beast.

But he can also be summoned to fight alongside Caster without turning into Beast-class Servant.

 **Servant:** Brawler  
 **True Name:** Kasumi  
 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

A rogue kunoichi of her ninja village, she abandoned her home for the sake of vengeance and soon turns into a personal fight against her murderous clones.

 **Strength: A  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: A  
Mana: A  
Luck: B**

 **Skills:**

Mugen Tenshin Martial Arts: A+

Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu: A+

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Torn Sky Blast: Art of Rending Wind: A+

A powerful ninjutsu used by her that releases her energy toward the enemy with her palm.


	4. Heroic Caveman 1

Heroic Caveman

 _A wish? I don't have a wish. A wish is insignificant for my people._

 _But… to be honest… I hate losing…_

 _To be defeated by a mere human… It is an insult beyond insult._

 _I wish… to still survive from that stupid attack._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A Reality Marble?"

Olga is looking really shock as of now, "All of those Singularities are Reality Marbles with all of the people are Servants? That is impossible no matter how much I think about that!"

She then goes on rambling about stuff.

"There is no way a Reality Marble can be maintained in that kind of scale for a really long time! It took a lot of mana to even form one in the first place, let along trying to keep them around! But this is Holy Grails we're talking about? Isn't those things are supposed to be filled with mana? It should be possible, right? But then again, what is the limit of the grails? How much mana that thing can even be contained?"

Gudako tries to speak up, "Director, aren't you forgetting something? We are talking about different worlds here. Aren't different worlds supposed to have different properties or something? Like one world has an abundance of mana, and then there's one world where the mana is way more than people."

"Y-yeah," the director now stops mumbling, "You're right… We are having a space/time mission. We shouldn't be deciding that all worlds are the same…"

Gudao is wondering of something, "Say, director, have you heard of the name Emiya?"

Olga now turns toward him, "Emiya? As in, the Magus Killer?"

"Magus Killer?"

"Yeah. It is known throughout Mage's Association about a man eliminating corrupted and dangerous magi."

"Have there been a record of Emiya being a clan?"

"Not sure about that. Emiya is not a name of a noble family, not even a well-known one. Why?"

"Because some of the people I've met do have the name Emiya in them. I was wondering who these people are."

"I see," she seems to be giving a thought, "Then, I'll try and go through the archive here. There should be some flying around. Just do your job as usual."

She stares toward Gudako, "You take over the mission control. Don't screw up."

"Okaaaaay~!" the orange-haired girl salutes happily.

As she turns toward him, her face turns pale, now speaking to him, "Please be careful if you ever meet any of them."

Gudao has this suspicion about her, "You are an Emiya too, right?"

"And so are you. You should know that all Emiya are the danger of humanity itself. Do not try to even engage with them with full strength."

"You know them?"

She seems hesitating at first, before continuing her words, "Just… don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Gudako walks toward the panel as she now speaks, "How about we start with our job. There are still more places to go to."

Gudao is now staring straight toward her.

What… is this familiar feeling?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudao now enters the lobby, looking at the Servants that are currently hanging out around there, having a conversation of their life, rather two of them.

Unlike Sinon, who decides to just sit still as she watches the other two, Lily and the newest addition, Asuka, are conversing on something unknown with cheerful expressions each.

He then looks around, now seeing Nagisa, who seems to be indulging himself on a very big book, so big one could have mistaken it as a Noble Phantasm. That thing looks it can kill a dog just by hitting it with that thing without much effort put in it.

He will want to ask about that book, but maybe later (ahem*interlude*ahem).

For now he wishes to continue with his mission and get into the next singularity, so he will need to go with a Servant.

Should he summon a new one?

He already has four of them, so summoning a new one won't be a good idea. Especially when the one that comes out are those he isn't familiar with.

Lily notices him first as she quickly stands up, moving close to him, "Master, are you about to go for a mission?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have already replenished all of my mana. I wish to be part of this new mission," she speaks to him eagerly.

"Are you sure about that?" he stares at her, "You may have to fight your friends again?"

"Aren't we all have to do that?" Sinon speaks up, "That is something inevitable for us Servants."

Lily nods passionately, "Don't worry, Master. I will be ready for anything."

"If you said so…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that, the two enters the gate, and quickly found themselves standing near a canyon.

Slowly, Gudao moves close, nearing the edge of the current location and tries to perch over the view.

He can see a huge river flowing through and out of the canyon.

Lily also sees the environment as well, "Wah, that river is way too big!"

"You've never seen a river that big before?"

"No, Britain didn't have that kind of river. Our river is smaller."

Well, she's correct. He has never seen a big river like that.

GRRROOOOM! GRROOOM! GRRROOOM!

Earthquake!?

Somehow, this strange quake can be felt with the two quickly falls onto the ground, hanging tight at the edge of the canyon as the quake is getting bigger and bigger.

A huge, strange looking white creature appears before them, moving toward the river as that thing now sitting near the river, seemingly trying to drink it.

"G-giant?" Lily screams out in amazement, "There's a giant here? I have never seen such Phantasmal Species!"

The giant then stops, slowly turning toward the two.

That thing then ignores them, moving back for a drink.

"Wow, I swear I thought she's going to attack us," Gudao sighs in relief.

With the giant now busy drinking the river, the two stands up properly as they keep on watching the giant with its own activity.

He then mutters, "We should get going now. Let's not interfere with the giant."

Lily nods in agreement, with the two quickly run away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two keeps on moving forward, wandering around the canyon with the male finally snaps, "Ain't this one of the worse singularity ever? Never have I ever seen a place this barren. Usually a plot device could have appeared on the get go."

Lily chuckles with a guilt on her face, "M-master, I do not know of what you were talking about, but perhaps you were referring toward those people over there?"

She quickly points her finger toward somewhere at their front, showing a group of people seemingly moving close toward them.

"Not sure meeting them is a good thing or not, but I'll take anything."

The group of partial armor-wearing people is now surrounding them all, with the one that seems to be wearing black pirate outfit standing before them all, shouting at them and pointing gun at them, "Did any of you know that place is under the jurisdiction of the Velber?"

"Velber?" Lily stares at them all, looking confused, "Who is this Velber?"

Gudao mutters, "No idea, but I do know that in one world, Velber is a species of alien from outer space that came onto the Earth to invade this planet, only to be defeated by the super computer Moon Cell and a Heroic Spirit with a Holy Sword."

He turns back toward the direction that he sees the white giant, "Wait, does that mean that giant thing is…"

That giant must have been Velber.

But what does it doing peacefully on Earth? It is recorded in Chaldea that the moment one of the invasive Velber reaches the blue planet, it is immediately being opposed and defeated by a swordsman with a holy sword.

The moment he finishes that question, Gudao uses his imaginary mind hand to imaginatively facepalm himself.

That must be THE singularity of this world.

Now, if only he knows how to not get himself dead by this purple pirate that awfully looks like Francis Drake, a servant he met before…

The female pirate before him screams out at him, "As per rule made by the great Velber themselves, all intruders, no matter who, must be eliminated at all cost!"

All of the thugs are now pulling their swords, with Gudao starts panicking, "Lily, this should be a good time to shoot their groins."

"Wha- Master, I don't have such ability!" the girl is shock, somehow turning red thanks to his poor choice of words.

"I mean, Caliburn! Use your Caliburn and let's escape from here!"

"Master, I didn't mention this, but I am still not used to the Sword of the Stone yet. I'm afraid its power is still beyond me."

Damn it, Lily.

"That makes no sense, you are a Servant. A Servant comes with a full package! You should know how to use the sword by now!"

"Master, it seems something have hindered my progress and lock my full ability to utilize the sword itself. Gudako-san told me that you need to do something called 'Interlewd' beforehand."

What on Earth is she talking about!?

(Note: The information given by Lily is not what Fate Grand Order the game actually is. Do not attempt to canonize this information and doing so will only cause a disappointment)

"Lily, I'm not sure that's how it work-"

"Shut up, you two!" one of the thugs now screaming out at him in anger, "How dare you ignore the words of the Pirate Princess Dahut!"

…

"Who?"

"I- you don't know her!? She is one of Velber's Top Servant!"

"What Servant?"

"You don't know what a Top Servant is?"

"I don't even know that Velber can even HAVE a Servant!"

As the argument is still going on, a small group of arrows appear to be striking right into some of them in the background, killing those unnamed grunts as Lily takes this chance to swipe them off with her Clarent.

"Master, let's go!"

She calls them out as the two starts to escape from the thugs, running away from them.

As he follows her from behind, her head the princess screaming out, "It's the Vanguard! They are here!"

Not giving a crap of whatever she is speaking as of now, the two keeps on running forward till a voice is heard speaking to them, "Hop in!"

The two turns to their right, seeing a black car with a pair of wings flying beside them, with a black-haired man in black clothing at the driver's seat, signaling them to come close to them.

Nodding at him, Gudao grabs his Saber's hand, now moving close to the Regalia and jumps into the back of the car.

They turn around, being aware of the commotion behind them, now seeing five men and a red-haired girl in an Asian gown beating up (or in her case, shooting) those unnamed people into the pulp.

The girl turns toward the car and nods, as she runs toward the cliff, jumping into the car's front passenger seat as it goes near the cliff, speaking out, "Let's go!"

Lily turns at her in concern, "What about those people?"

"They'll be fine. They are my NP."

True to her words, the five heroes of different hair colors then disappears as the car moves far away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, inside a very strange looking room filled with jagged blue light-like lines that span all over the room, a golden-haired female in golden tank top and golden armor below her waist just stares at a really huge cube that stands on one of its edge.

The cube has a hole at one of the sides, and the female is staring at the hole at this moment.

The door opens up, as a blonde man in white bulky armor enters the room.

The man goes to inspect every single one of the lines, before turning toward the hole, "Did you get anything from the Moon Cell?"

"Nothing," a black-haired girl with glasses on appears beside the golden-haired girl, now smiling wide at him, "Not even a single dust."

The man glares at the hole, now pulling out his sword, "Then, let me finish this thing off."

"Stop it, 01," the black-haired girl mumbles, "You are going to blow our chance of invading Earth."

"This is stupid! The more we spend our time trying to pull out info from this… cube thing, more people will join Vanguard's cause! Seriously, why didn't we just smash all of these cave dwellers when we had a chance? We are Velber! We are The Ultimate Ones of the Space!"

"That is a very egoistical way of speaking, 01," the girl is now glaring at him, "02 nearly died thanks to that swordsman."

"Hey, don't compare that weakling to me, 03. Fighting those monkeys is easy for me."

03 sighs, rubbing her head as she mumbles, "If you really want to go and do mass murder against those Earthlings, do it yourself. Bring some of those Servants we made along with you."

"Awesome. See ya, sis."

The man walks away from there, receiving a scoff from the girl in golden as she now turns to glare toward 03, "Are you sure you just going to let that kid do as he pleases?"

The glasses girl simply shrugs, "He may appear to be a kid, but that's simply an appearance he chose when he absorbed the data from the Moon Cell. We, Anti-Cell have no personality. Thanks to that, as we absorbed the appearance and the fighting prowess of the Servants based on Moon Cell's record, we are vulnerable to personality tampering based on those Servants."

"03 just ended up absorbing an inhuman, short-lived knight. That is why he acts like a kid, even though he was supposed to be the older brother for us both."

She then pulls herself up, revealing herself to be wearing a red dress and black pants while sporting a ponytail to her back as she now speaks toward the one before her, "Gula, what about you? Why are you here?"

"Simple, really. I'm here because it is my duty as an overseer of this world. And I am also meant to make sure whatever you wished for, you are getting what you want."

"Again, that is awfully kind of you. Hard to believe that a human could be nice to an alien, considering what they did in the future to this… Roswell alien. Poor guy."

Gula scoffs at her, "Do not speak to your princess. I am ¼ god to you."

"And you have ¾ that's human, thanks to your dad, right?"

Gula quickly looks away, mumbling, "What a mongrel…"

She quickly turns back toward her, "Whatever you are doing right now, Velber-03?"

"A great way to exploit this deus ex machina."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black car is finally reaching what could have been seen as a camp… Could have…

It appears more as huts and huts all around a huge cave at the wall of a hill.

Lily, who has been mesmerized by the flight of a "steel wyvern" throughout the journey, is excitingly peeks on the side of the car, taking a look at the campsite as they reach the ground and parks between two of the huts.

All four of them hops out of the car (Lily actually do it literally before Gudao had to tell her of this thing called 'car's door'.) as the man in black leads them toward the cave as he mutters, "Someone has been meaning to meet you."

"Us?" Gudao brings up the question.

The red-haired girl shakes her head, "No, only you. She may not show it, but she looks really eager to see you."

Lily looks around, seeing so many people around them, wearing pelts loosely around their bodies as their clothing, especially the women as the men tends to only wear them as loincloths instead.

She freaks out as she mutters, "What kind of civilization are we in right now?"

Before Gudao even responds to her, a voice speaks up to her, "We are not in a civilization, young king, but we are within the earliest time of humanity; a Paleolithic stage of era, one might say."

They are now facing a pink-haired female in really thick kimono attire, who bows at the two as she mutters, "I am Mizukume, Servant Alterego. I am serving as my husband's assistant of the Vanguard."

"Mizukume?" Gudao wonders, "Your name sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on that…"

She smiles at him, muttering, "You may have known my older self, Tamamo no Mae before. It is possible to know my name if you have formed a contract with her before."

Gudao is taken aback by her words, "Wait, T-Tamamo? But- you don't have her-"

"Fox ears and fox tail?" she cuts him off, "Like I said, I am the younger version of the Servant called Tamamo. Let's just say that Amaterasu did not awaken myself as an incarnation of her just yet."

Mizukume turns toward both the black-haired man and the red-haired girl as she mumbles, "And you have met Ruler, Noctis Lucis Caelum and Avenger, Yona."

The red-haired girl bows at the two, "Princess Yona, but you can call me Yona. I don't like how the Throne of Heroes decided that I am an Avenger just because I have a slight vengeance against someone. I prefer an Archer or a Ruler but I guess there couldn't be more than one Ruler here and I just learned how to shoot an arrow with some poor trees."

"Nonsense, Yona-chan!" Mizukume grabs a hold of Yona's hands, "I did nothing but being an emperor's concubine. I am basically not even fit to be part of the Throne of Heroes but I am an Alterego because of my future as Tamamo Nine, which pretty much a candidate for such class."

"You're right, Mizu-chan!" Yona smiles as she nods happily at her.

Gudao chuckles, looking at the two, "You know, with your looks and your voices, anybody can just pass you off as sisters."

Both of them smiles at him, "We get that a lot."

Mizukume turns toward Noctis, "Mister King of Kings, would you please send them to my husband? I would like to play Yona-chan for a moment."

With that, the two girls just happily run away from there, with Noctis facepalming himself, "Kids…"

Still, he gladly leads them into the cave network within the small hill.

The corridors are being lit up with torches one by one, as they were brought into the biggest cave room in there, as he can vaguely see three people standing at the corner of the cave.

"They're here," Noctis calls one of them out as the figure takes a look at them before moving out from that room.

!? is the reaction by both Gudao and Lily.

For Lily, she sees impossibility.

For Gudao, he sees a familiar yet unknown face.

That person stands there, wearing a huge brown pelt to cover the whole body with the blonde hair cut short, seen as not being cut properly and a single strand of hair sticking out of her hair.

"Good morning, guests. I am Alti, the commander of Vanguard. I have been meaning to meet you. No, somebody else have been meaning to meet you."

He goes to see two more people from the shadow walks out of there, showing their faces.

One of them isn't known to him. This guy has a bird mask on his face, with a black coat around himself. This guy is clearly a Servant.

But the other one; a purple-haired girl with dark purple armor, covering her eyes with a dark purple visor, but he can already tell who she is.

Gudao instinctively asks her, "Mashu, is that you?"

"Nice meeting you again, nii-san."

Huh?

 **Alright, let's end this here.**

 **Thanks to an advice from a comment, I've decided to not do one world one chapter because it is obviously killing me with that burden. I almost doesn't want to do this story, if not for my greed in turning every single characters I know of into Servants.**

 **I can just do a story where I write a bunch of stats but that would be boring, right?**

 **Yes, Interlude. Completely forgot about the interlude there. Yes, I am making an interlude for a non-canon Servant each so that none is forgotten. Also, I can just summon one Servant without the need to pull them out, trying to give them characters and quietly forgetting them because FGO did that a lot.**

 **Why am I taking so long to write this chapter down? Introducing my other story, Persona 5: Lovesick DLC where I fused Persona 5 with Yandere Sim. Also known as, the one that keeps clogging my brain with story ideas.**

 **Fun fact: Both Tamamo no Mae and Yona from Akatsuki no Yona are voiced by the same VA, Chiwa Saito. I put Yona in when I decided to have Tamamo Lily to be part of this chapter for fun.**

 **Now, let's play a game I would like to call "Guess the NP".**

 **The rules are simple. I am not giving the Servants' stats until the end of the world so all of you can try and guess their NPs (because that is the most fun part when speculating Servants), provided I give out the numbers of their NPs and some other hints.**

 **Ruler, Noctis has two NPs. Those two are being considered one each like how Gate of Babylon is considered as one.**

 **Avenger, Yona has two NPs. You've seen one of them, so you only need to guess what it is. The other one is more of her condition rather than a weapon.**

 **Alterego, Mizukume has one NP. She is an Alterego because of this NP.**

 **That guy with the bird mask has one NP. If you know that guy's identity, the rest is a giveaway.**

 **The Velbers have one each. One of them is a taboo-resulting Yandere and the other's face is from a series' epilogue (without the glasses).**

 **Next: Still in this world. First boss fight. Yeaaaaaa**


End file.
